


Until Journey's End

by Dellessa, thepheonixqueen



Series: Journeys [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sex, Unicorns, unicornformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup...unicorns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jazz trotted through the metaligrass, tail flagged high. He circled around the other unicorn, prancing. He still could not believe Prowl had agreed to court him. He moved closer, brushing against Prowl, letting their field mingle. 

“Prowler,” Jazz sing-songed. 

“Jazz, you very well know that isn’t my name,” Prowl chided, but his spark wasn’t in it. 

“You will always be my Prowler,” Jazz said, craning his head, and nuzzling Prowl. “Always.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Prowl paused, and transformed into root form. Jazz’s spark thumped in his chest. His bonded to be was beautiful whatever form he took. 

Jazz followed suit and transformed as well, stepping forward into Prowl’s arms. He loved being held in his Prowler’s arms, with his beloved’s helm resting on his own. Prowl was the perfect height for holding him like that. 

“I love ya, Prowler.” 

“I love you as well, my Jazz.” 

“Do we have to go through the whole courting thing? I want to be with you always!” 

“You know that we have to at least go through the motions for the sake of appearances, my Jazz. We only have a few more decacycles until our bonding sol.” 

“I want it to be here now! I want to bond my spark to yours!” 

Prowl held on to him tightly. “We need to wait, love. Have patience. We will soon belong to one another.” 

Jazz nuzzled Prowl’s chest plates, “Yeah guess it isn’t that long to wait. It will be perfect. Won’t it?”

Prowl laughed, “Yes. Yes it will.”

OoOoOoOo

Prowl took a walk through the woods to calm himself. In a mere matter of joors he would be finally bonded to Jazz and he was a nervous wreck. He still couldn’t fathom why the mech would want him. He was nothing special, and Jazz was all kinds of amazing.

He walked deeper into the forest, his hackles raising. Something was not right. The woods was far too quiet, and there was the scent. It was tantalizing and drew Prowl further, and further into the forest. 

It was not like anything he had smelled before. 

He began to move closer towards the enticing smell. He wanted to find what was making that delightful scent. Maybe he could bring some back to give Jazz, he just knew that Jazz would love that scent.

He moved closer, and then frowned. There was an odd smell of energon with the sweet smell. What an odd combination. He continued along in his path, stopping and sniffing the air as he went to make sure that he was still on the right path. 

He paused on the edge of the clearing, looking around cautiously. He could smell the scent even stronger here! He stepped through the brush and froze in shock at the sight before him!

There was a mech strung out in the middle of a clearing. His arms stretched wide between two metaloaks. His helm hung limp, resting against his chest plates. There was mechblood. So much, and above it all the scent lingered, sweet and cloying. 

He found himself stepping closer. He couldn't seem to stop himself. One ped in front of the other. He found himself stepping in front of the mech, shaking. “Can you hear me?” he whispered. 

“Not for long,” a voice said behind him and far, far too close. 

He wheeled about and found himself staring at a strange mech whose didn’t appear to have a scent other than that of mechblood. “Who are you? What do you want? Are you the one responsible for this?” 

“I am the one responsible as are you. I had to lure you here after all, and now you’re mine!” 

Prowl turned to flee when he felt something sharp pierce his shoulder. He felt his vision began to get blurry and then everything went black.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl slowly came online. He found it odd that he had been recharging in the middle of the sol. Something wasn’t right. The berth beneath him felt odd. He tried to move and found that he...could not.

A whine escaped his vocalizer, and he struggled weakly. 

“Mmmm...glad to see you are awake, pet.” The mech towered over him, the mech’s red visor intent. “I have watched you for a long time. I planned this very carefully. They will never find you, if that is what you are thinking.” 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“Because I wanted you. I take what I want.” 

“Let me go!” 

“I think not. I worked too hard to lose you so soon. You are going be so much fun to play with!” 

Prowl stared at the mech, he had to be mad! “What have you done with that poor mech?!”

“Oh, Fallout? He served his purpose and I had no further need of him.” 

“What did you do?!” 

“What does it matter? I think I am going to enjoy breaking you.”

Prowl’s ventilations grew sharp, “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

Vortex barked a laughed, “You //will// be fun to break. If you must know...I slit his main energon line and left him to bleed out.” 

Prowl shook. How could the mech so calmly say such a thing? What kind of monster was he? 

“What will you do t-to me?” 

“I told you. It took a lot of work to get you. I have a room prepared for you, and you will not have anything to worry about...but my pleasure.” 

Prowl stared. The mech was mad. “Y-you can’t do that! You can’t hold me prisoner! J-Jazz will find me.”

Vortex threw his helm back and laughed. It was a loud, rich sound that cut right through Prowl’s spark like an energon blade. “He’ll never find you, so get that thought out of your helm, pretty mech. You are mine, and I will not let you go.” 

With that he picked Prowl up as if he weighed nothing.

“Where are you taking me?” 

The mech laughed, “I’m not taking you anywhere. Get used to this room, pretty mech. This is your whole world now!” 

The mech dropped Prowl back onto the berth, ignoring his pained moan as he landed on his sensor-wings. The mech flipped Prowl onto his front and the grabbed his interfacing cover. “Open up. I want to see if this is as pretty as the rest of you.” 

“No! Never!” Prowl moaned and tried to wiggle away. “Let me go!” he whailed. 

“Either you open up, or I rip the panel off,” Vortex snapped, losing patience. 

The panel snapped open as Vortex’s claws began to bite into the seam. A whimper escaped Prowl’s vocalizer when Vortex traced the rim. 

“Sealed. So perfect,” Vortex leaned forward. “Frag you look good. I knew you were the right choice. So rare and perfect.” He ran a claw against the seal, perforating the surface. 

Prowl’s vents hitched. It hurt. It was humiliating. No one had ever touched him there. Jazz was supposed to be the only one to. A whimper escaped his vocalizer, and lubricant dripped from his optics to pool beneath his faceplates. 

“Please stop,” his vocalizer spit static. “Please.” 

Vortex laughed, his claws sank in, shredding the seal. 

Prowl’s struggle renewed. “Let me go!” 

“Oh, I think not. I am going to enjoy this, even if you are not!” 

Prowl thrashed in his bindings. “Release me! Don’t you touch me! Let me go!” 

Vortex moved his servo from Prowl’s valve and slapped him hard across his faceplates. “Stop your whining. You had better get used to this. This your life now- pleasing me!” 

Prowl screamed trying to get the mech off of him.

Vortex growled behind him, and Prowl felt something far, far too big pressing against his valve. It pressed against it until it passed through the rim, tearing it. Prowl screamer shrilly. Crying out. Then the thing was pressing inside if his, thick ridges and spikes rubbed against the dry interior walls until the drew energon. It hurt. It hurt so badly, Prowl’s optics flashed white. He had never known such pain. 

Vortex drew it out, pulling out slowly only to slam back inside. Despite all of the pain unfamiliar charge still rose in Prowl’s circuits, and crackled along his plating.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak wobbled as he walked. the packs the cook laid on his back were heavy, but he was glad to be out. There was so much to see in the market. It was worth the packs on his back and the bridle on his face. His hooves clicked uneasily against the street.

“Hurry up. None of your dawdling,” the cook hissed. The mechs that passed him by thought him little more than a mechanimal. 

Bluestreak chomped at the bit in his mouth, and tried to crane his helm to look at the stalls. There was so much. Bright organic cloths, and meshes. Foods Bluestreak didn’t have names for. Cages with strange creatures. 

He yelped as he suddenly was stung on his flank with the short knotted whip the cook carried. “I told you to stop your dawdling! Just for that, you aren’t fueling this sol! Don’t see why he keeps you around!” 

Blue felt tears well in his optics. He was already so hungry! He had been on half rations for a decacycle again because he hadn't finished his chores fast enough one sol and Master Vortex had said he needed to be punished for being so slow. 

The cook yanked hard on the bridle and Blue hurried to his side, hoping to avoid another whiplash.

He didn’t even notice the mech following them until his reins were jerked from the cooks hands, and the rotund mech was rolling across the ground caterwauling worse than a cybercat. 

He didn’t have a chance to pull away the mech ran, and he was forced to follow. It made his hooves hurt, and his jaw as well. The bit rubbed against the tender metal inside of his mouth, drawing energon. 

“Com’on, com’on. They are gonna catch us,” the mech said, and pushed him into an alleyway, and then through a ragged opening in the city wall. 

He wasn’t supposed to go out there! Vortex would beat him if he did!

OoOoOoOo

Jazz was tired. So tired.

His Prowler was still missing after a little over a decavorn. He had searched everywhere that he could think of where Prowl might be and found nothing. He had finally begun to look everywhere that he could. 

That is what had brought him to this terrible place. He looked back at the small sparkling staring at him wide-opticked with fear. Poor little thing! What kind of cruel mech would make a mere sparking work like this? Young unicorns were not pack animals. They weren’t meant to carry burdens like this. 

The little one should be with it’s carrier, and frollicing in the metaligrass. 

Instead he stood behind Jazz and shook like a metalileaf. 

“Ah won’t hurt you, little one.” 

The little unicorn ducked his helm, snuffling at the ground. He was scared, even if he did not want to admit it. 

“Can you transform little one?” 

The tiny little one shuffled his hooves and kept his head down. As he stared at the sparkling he noticed the bridle on his helm and he felt his rage grow even higher. Who would do this to a mere sparkling? One who should still be at his carrier’s side and fueling from their lines by the look of him. 

He moved forward and carefully removed the bridle and last few bits of the load on his back was thrown to the ground. “There you go. Now, can you transform?” 

The little unicorn transformed, shaking. “Why did you do this? V-vortex is going to be so mad. He will hurt me.” 

Jazz saw red, “Who would hurt you?”

The sparkling stared up at him with wide optics, “My owner. The one that keeps my carrier and my brother. He owns us.” His optics filled with lubricant, “He is going to sell my brother though. He locked him away in a little cage and has brought bots to look at him. It’s scary.” 

Jazz leaned down, offering the little mech his hand. He looked like Prowl. He smelled like Prowl. Rage made Jazz’s vision go momentarily red as he realized where his beloved had gone. “Do you remember how to get back home?”

The little sparkling nodded. 

Jazz smiled as best as he could after realizing where this poor sparkling had come from. “What is your name little one?” 

The little mech looked up at him with wide blue optics, so like Prowl’s it made his spark ache. “Master calls me, ‘Loudmouth’, but carrier calls me Bluestreak.” 

“Then I will call you Bluestreak too. Why don’t you lead me to where you live and I’ll explain everything to your...owner?”

Bluestreak wiggled, “I’m going to get in trouble. I’m not supposed to leave the cook’s side. And I’m not supposed to transform. M-master said so.” He whimpered, “He’ll beat me again. D-do we h-have to go back?”

“That won’t happen this time. I promise,” Jazz said with far more patience than he really possessed. 

Bluestreak ex-vented, clearly in distress, “You promise?” 

“I do, bitlet. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” 

The little mech frowned and wouldn’t meet Jazz’s visor. “Master is going to beat me. You can’t stop him. He gets so mad!” 

Jazz frowned, “What about your carrier? Can he stop your...’master’?” 

The sparkling shook his helm, “Carrier isn't allowed out of his room. Master gets mad if anyone tries or if I take too long cleaning it up each sol.” 

Jazz felt his rage grow even higher as he imagined Prowl locked away and only able to see the tiny sparkling that had to be his when the tiny mechling was forced to clean Prowl’s cell. 

Bluestreak’s lower lip quivered. “One day he will take me away like he did Smokey. I’ll never see carrier again. I know it. I know it.” The little mech whimpered. “Carrier was so sad when he disappeared.” 

“Smokey?” Jazz asked. 

“He’s my brother. Master took him away like he took Barricade away. I don’t remember Barricade much. Smokey told me about him and said that Master sold him to a mean, horrible mech. I don’t want to be sold,” Bluestreak shivered. “Carrier said it was only a matter of time before there is a new sparkling. Master likes him to carry.” 

Jazz listened, optics wide behind his visor. He didn’t know whether to be enraged or horrified.

“Well, little Blue. I can promise you that you will never ever be sold. I will make very sure of that. Now, why don’t you take me to your house and we will see about getting you to your carrier?” 

The little sparkling looked at him with a level of wariness that no sparkling so young should ever have. “Promise?” 

“I promise on my spark that you are going to be just fine. Now, let’s go see your carrier.” 

Jazz held out a servo for the little sparkling to take and he waited to see if the small mech would take it. After a long pause the small mech put his sevo in Jazz’s and pointed toward the city. “I live on the other side of the market. Cook will have gotten there already and he will tell Master that I was bad. Badder. I was already bad. Cook said he was gonna tell Master so that I don’t get fuel again.” 

“After we get your carrier, you will have all the fuel you want. I promise. Even crystals.” 

Bluestreak gasped, he had never tried those. He then looked up at Jazz with a great deal of suspicion. “Promise?” 

“Yes, I promise, little mech. With all my spark,” Jazz said. 

Bluestreak looked up at him in surprise, “No one is ever nice to me but carrier.” 

“Your carrier is a very nice mech. I knew him a long time ago.” 

Bluestreak gasped, “You did!” 

“I did,” Jazz agreed.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl curled up in the meshes, feeling miserable and wishing he could just recharge the sol away. Bluestreak had not shown up to clean up his rooms, and that worried him nearly as much as the fact that the little bitlet was forced to do manual labor.

He curled in on himself. There was nothing he could do. He had tried to escape. Tried to take his own life. Tried to free his bitlets. He had failed at everything, and soon there would be another...if there was not already one. His spark ached in the horribly familiar way. 

He hoped that he was wrong and he was not sparked. He didn’t think he could stand it again to have his sparklings stolen away from him far too soon and then sold as soon as their sparks were fertile. He had already lost Barricade and Smokescreen that way. He only had his precious Bluestreak left. Blue had been the happiest and sweetest little sparkling. Seeing his happiness and joy being cruelly crushed by Vortex was spark-breaking to say the least. 

He froze when he heard a sound from above him. He looked up at the ceiling in shock and then leapt back as part of the ventilation system fell down into the room followed by a familiar and sweet giggle. He stared at Blue as he was lowered into the room by a hauntingly familiar servo and arm. “Bluestreak?!”

“Carrier!” Bluestreak ran, flinging himself at Prowl. “I found a friend!” 

The ‘friend’ in questions dropped down from the vent and stared at Prowl. His optics were filled with some many emotions Prowl had to look away. He hid his face against Bluestreak feeling ashamed. He never thought he would see Jazz again, and yet there he stood. 

“Prowl...I---I never thought I would find you again.” Jazz stood there awkwardly for a moment before seeming to come back to himself. The mech crossed the room to the door and ripped open the access panel, and plugged himself into it. 

“Jazz...what are you doing here? What are you doing?” 

“Making certain that you are safe. I lost you once, Prowler. I am not risking losing you again! It has taken me so long to find you. I am not going to let it happen again.” 

Prowl felt his spark pulse at the old nickname that only Jazz called him. He felt a pat on his side and he looked down to see Bluestreak looking up at him. “Carrier? You know him? He said he would keep Master from punishing me, when he stole me from the cook at the market.” 

Prowl frowned at hearing Bluestreak refer to Vortex as ‘master’ and scowled at the idea of his small sparkling heavily laden in the market. Blue was too young for such things!

“Yes, I know him, sweetspark. I knew him before your sire took me away from my people,” he vented softly. “Don’t call Vortex master, sweetspark. he’s not. You do understand that...don’t you?” 

Bluestreak blinked at him and shook his helm, “W’a’sa sire?” he asked, canting his helm to the side. “I don’t understand.” 

Prowl looked to Jazz and hung his helm. “How are you going to get us out of here?”  
Jazz finished sealing up the door and clearing all of Vortex’s overrides before he turned back to Prowl. “You are going to stay here while I go find your other bitlet. Then we will get the frag out of here.” 

“Jazz...be careful. Please...Please. You don’t understand what he’s like.” 

“Oh. I have an inkling,” Jazz said as he crossed the room to the open vent.

OoOoOoOo

Vortex shook with fury. “What do you mean you lost him! You had him bridled, you fool! HOW DID YOU LOSE HIM?”

The cook cowered before him, shaking in his plating. “I was attacked, master. The...the bot knocked me out and they were gone by the time I came online again.” 

“You mean to tell me somebot has the nerve to steal *my* slave!?”

“I’m so sorry, master.” 

“Not as sorry as you will be! You have cost me a valuable slave! Therefore you are going to provide me a replacement. One of your sparklings should do. You have a young mech who is almost spark mature don’t you? Bring him to me, and you will be forgiven for your stupidity.” 

The idiot cook gaped at him and sputtered, “What? My sweet Tempest? You can’t be serious!” 

“Either he takes the slave’s place or you will! Make your choice and have him here in a joor or you are the one getting sold!” 

The cook widened his optics and scrambled away. He know better than to argue, even if Vortex nearly wished him to. He needed something to lash out at. He turned, leaving the gaping mech as he went to check on his other investment. Smokescreen at least has proved to be a worthy investment of his time. The mech would sell for top dollar in the auction, probably even fetch more than his brother had. 

He made his way through the citadel, heading towards the dungeon. The mech was sleeping in his cage. He was such a pretty thing. Flashy in a way that his carrier was not. Vortex had been tempted to keep him, but the credits had been to much of a temptation. 

He stared at the young mech’s sleek chassis. He could feel his interfacing protocols trying to activate. He forced them back offline and moved on to the next area where his collection of devices of torture were stored. It had been far too long since he had last had a toy in here to break. Perhaps when that idiot of a cook brought him his newest slave, he could play with him in here. The new slave would be worth far less than Bluestreak would have been after all. He could afford to play.

His vents hitched. He wanted that. It would have been better to bend Smokescreen to his will, but he was simply too valuable to break. The mech was worth a small fortune, and more. 

Maybe once Smokescreen sold he could buy a few mechs just to play with...as a treat. That thought made him smirk. And maybe he could even buy some more toys. It had been so long since he had indulged himself in such a way. He could not with Prowl. As good of a frag as the mech was sometimes he wanted...more. He wanted screams and energon dripping from his claws. 

He had to be gentle with Prowl. He hated it.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz slipped out of the ventilation ducts. It had been easy to find the mech that had held his Prowler prisoner. He was seemingly oblivious as he stomped through the hall angrily and climbed down the stairs to a lower level.

He wanted to rip the mechs helm off right now! 

This was the mech responsible for his sparkache and fear for the last decavorn! The mech who had stolen and defiled his precious Prowler! Who had forced sparklings on him, and then snatched those sparklings away, breaking Prowler’s spark. 

Jazz loved the little sparkling Bluestreak, regardless of who his sire was. Prowler was his carrier, so little Blue was part of Prowler. That meant that he was Jazz’s too!

Now he just had to fight his urge to kill the mech right now, so he find and free Prowler’s other sparkling from this mad mech.

He watched the mech move to a closet, sorting through devices that Jazz had no name for...but he had no doubt their use. His armour clamped down tightly against his frame as he picked the lock to the bitlets cage. He was far too young to have his interface protocols active. It made Jazz sick knowing what the mech had planned. 

The young unicorn startled. “Who are you?” 

“I’m a friend of your carrier’s,” he whispered. “I’m getting you out, mech.” 

The youngling shivered, his optics straying to the closet. “He’ll kill us!” 

It made Jazz’s spark ache to see such fear in the young mech’s optics. A mech this young shouldn’t have such sorrow in his optics. He was filled with even more rage at the way that Prowler and his sparklings had been treated. “He won’t, I promise you that. Now, be as quiet as you can. I’ll take you to your carrier and your brother. Little Blue has been worried about you.” 

The mechling looked at him with wide opics before nodding that he understood. Jazz quickly hacked the lock open and eased the cage’s door open. “Come on the little mech. Follow me.” 

Smokescreen followed closely behind Jazz as he lead the way back to the vent he had came through. They moved back through the ventilation system. It was slow going. jazz could tell the mechling was stiff. He had had so little room in the cage. 

“Here we go,” Jazz said when they reached their destination. He helped lower the mech down into the room, and grinned at Prowl’s look of surprise. 

“Bitlet! I thought you had been taken away!” 

“Papa! I missed you so much! I thought that I would never see you again! Oh, Papa!” 

Prowl grabbed the young mech and pulled him tight to his frame while little Bluestreak gave his brother a hug from the side. “Smokey! Smokey! You’re back! I missed you so much! I thought that I would never see you again!” 

Smokescreen reached down and pulled his little brother in for a hug. “I missed you too, Blue. I thought the same thing. It is so good to see you both again!”

“Where were you?!” Bluestreak squeaked. 

Smokescreen stiffened, “In a cage in the dungeon. He...wouldn’t let me leave and he brought strange mechs in to look at me. He said he was going to sell me. It was so scary.” 

Prowl made a keening noise, “My poor spark.” 

“We are together again. That is what matters,” Smokescreen said, holding on tightly.

Jazz watched the happy family reunion with mixed emotions. He was happy that he been able to bring them back together, sad that the eldest sparkling was still to be found and enraged that this little family, his family now, had had to endure such pain. 

He would make Vortex pay for all that he had done.

Then he and his new family would return to the Unicorn Forest and could begin a new life together, especially the sparklings. He would make certain that little Bluestreak was able to have a proper sparklinghood among the herd playing with other young foals his age. 

Smokescreen would need instruction in how to be a proper Unicorn mech and he would do his very best to give him the guidance he would need to grow and overcome the obviously dark life he had endured up to now.

“Jazz...I...I can’t believe you are here.” He held out his hand, and Jazz took it into his own. Prowl’s hand trembled. “You are real...aren’t you?” 

“I am, Prowler. I promise.” 

Prowl vented hard. Jazz could tell the situation was stressing him out, and Jazz couldn’t blame him. “I’m going to find out where they sent Barricade. I need you to stay here and be safe. I’ll be back as soon as I can and then we will leave this place. 

Smokescreen and Bluestreak looked at him in surprise. “You can find Cade?! But he is gone forever! Master said so!” 

Jazz knelt down next to little Bluestreak. “I am still going to find him. You and your carrier are going to have your family all together again. You will be all together and back home in the forest. With me, if you still want Prowler.” 

Jazz looked over at Prowl and gave him a slight smile. “I am going to take you home, Prowler. Your creators have been worried for you. We are going to go home to the forest.”

Prowl gasped, and then hid his face against his sparkling’s plating. “I can’t g-go back. I’m...I’m....”

“Prowl...they will understand,” Jazz said gently. The younglings looked confused by their carrier’s outburst, and Jazz couldn’t blame them...or Prowl for that matter. “You are blameless in this, love.” 

Prowl clung tightly to the younglings. “I would like that...then...I guess...I want to go home.”

OoOoOoOo

Jazz slinked down the hall, evading the castlemechs easily enough. He had a goal. He needed to find Vortex’s console and search the records. He had to find the bitty. He had to for Prowl.

He gave a slight grin as he managed to crack the encryption that safeguarded the files on Vortex’s computers. He quickly dug around in the files and found a file marked as ‘Rarities’. He opened the file and scowled at the information that he found.

Sure enough he found a listing of the mechs who had bid on Barricade who was referred to as ‘a unique alt-formed virgin’. The fact that he was advertised as a virgin made Jazz even more angry. 

He quickly began to scan the list of mechs who had bid on Barricade and noted who had bought the mech. He downloaded the entire file onto a datapad, and then other files that appeared to contain information regarding the mechs that Vortex had bought or sold.

He was beside himself with anger when he slipped from the room, and went to hunt for the monster that had caused so much distress in his life. He slipped through the darkened hallways searching for the mech. Anger simmered in his lines. It was a steady, enduring anger that he knew would never leave until the mech’s frame was greying at his peds. 

As much as he wanted for it to linger though he did not have the luxury of time. He needed to get his beloved free of this place and safe in the forest. 

He just had two more things to do. 

Grab Barricade and reunite him with his family, Jazz’s new family. 

Second, he was going to kill Vortex for his crimes against his family. He had stolen Prowl, stolen the sparklings that were meant to be his and then tried to sell them as slaves and playthings. He had to be made to pay for his crimes. 

He slipped along the vents, peering into the rooms below him as he searched for his prey. Finally he found the mech, sitting in an office.

Perfect. 

He was alone. There would be no witnesses.

Jazz pulled an vibro-blade from his subspace and ruched at the mech. He jumped onto the mech’s back and clung, stabbing through his back plating and the spark beyond. 

The monster yowled, thrashing in pain as he tried to throw Jazz off, but Jazz clung, cutting into the mech until he finally fell to the floor. 

Jazz Jumped away as he fell, hissing. The beast lay on the floor, silent. 

Jazz stared for a moment before dashing away. He couldn’t imagine that the pit wouldn’t break loose at any moment.

He hurried back to the room where he had secured Prowl and the sparklings. He dropped back into the room and felt his spark ache as he saw Prowl and the two sparklings curled up on the small berth. Prowl had tucked the sparklings in front of him and he had curled around them protectively. 

He made sure to make some noise as he approached, so he would not startle Prowl or the sparklings. He gently touched the top of Prowl’s shoulder, “Prowler, you and the bitties need to get up. It is time to get out of here. I am going to lead you to a safe place out of the city and then I am going to go get Barricade.”

Prowl stared, “You w-want us to go outside? I-I can’t go outside.” 

“It will be fine, Prowl. I will protect you,” Jazz said trying to soothe him. “Come,” he said, offering his hand.” 

Prowl took it, shaking. “J-jazz...I---I can’t transform.” 

“Then you will ride on my back, and We will take you to a medic first thing. You remember Ratchet, don’t you?”

“I do,” Prowl nodded, and let Jazz lead him to the vent. “I remember him.” 

“Good. I will boost you up into the vent, then pass the sparklings up to you. Gather whatever you wish to take with you. Anything that we can use for barter or trade would be useful as well.” 

Prowl nodded and began to gather up the few items that had made up his room. Bluestreak was sent to gather the few meshes from the berth while Smokescreen helped gather up the small items in the room. 

Once they had finished gathering up everything, Jazz smiled and knelt down by Bluestreak, “What about you, Little Bluestreak? Do you have a room where your things are kept? Smokescreen what about you?” 

Both mech’s shook their helms. “No, sir, we were never given such a place,” Smokescreen whispered. We had a fold out berth by the hearth in the kitchen. We shared it until I was taken away.” 

“I want to bring my dolly,” Bluestreak piped up. “It on my berth. Please. We can’t leave my dolly. They will hurt him!” Bluestreak whimpered. “Please.” 

Jazz nodded, “We will get him then, and raid the kitchen,” he winked at Bluestreak. 

Bluestreak trembled and looked up at him with wide optics. “I don’t want to go back! The cook will hurt me! Please! Save my dolly from him! He said he would throw him in the fire for tinder!” 

Jazz felt his spark ache. Could the evil mechs in this place not even allow a sparkling to have a single toy? 

“No problem. You tell me where in you berth your doll is hidden and I will fetch him for you. You don’t even have to see the cook at all. You and your carrier and brother can stay safe in the vents.” 

“You promise? I don’t want my dolly to get all burned up!”

“I promise, bitty. I will bring it back to you safe and sound,” Jazz promised. “Let’s get you up in the vents. We need to leave soon. We have a long way to travel, my mechs.” Jazz boosted Prowl up into the vents, and handed Smokescreen up first, and then Bluestreak, before climbing up himself. It was a tight squeeze with all of the in there for a moment. Jazz lead them through the ventilation shafts, leaving them close to the exit before making his own way back to the kitchen. 

He slipped out of the vent, and gathered up as many cubes as he could store in his subspace before turning to the little cot. It was small and bare. He pulled the mattress up and found the rag doll stuffed underneath. It was small, and threadbare. It’s mesh barely held together and worn in places. 

The fact that it meant so much to Bluestreak made it clear that he had no other playthings, nothing to amuse himself with like a sparkling should be doing. He felt his spark fill with rage as he remembered the sight of the small sparkling struggling under a load that a grown unicorn would have found uncomfortable! The poor little sparkling had had no chance to play with other sparklings or even look around at the colorful things in the market from what he had been told by the small sparkling. 

He looked around and smiled as he found a tray of crystal treats cooling near by. The mechs in this house were all sadistic! Putting treats so close to sparklings who were going without fuel and forbidden to have any!

Jazz found a bag and took all of the treats, Bluestreak deserved such things. As quietly as he had came he slipped away and found his way back to his new family. Prowl and the sparklings were huddled together, dozing. He didn't want to disturb them, but he knew that he would have to. They couldn’t stay here. It just wasn’t safe. 

“Come on, Prowler. We need to go.”

He lead them to the exit, and into the woods beyond the citadel. Jazz transformed and then Prowl had climbed on awkwardly and clung tightly to Jazz’s filament mane, his face buried against Jazz’s neck. 

Prowl smiled down at his sparklings as Jazz turned to look at them. “Transform you two. I am going to take you to a safe place where you can wait while I go fetch your brother. You will be able to rest there with your Carrier.” 

Smokescreen had given him a wary look before transforming and Bluestreak followed suit. Jazz felt his spark break again, Bluestreak was so small that he barely reached even his brother’s withers with his helm.

Jazz had doubts that the sparkling would be able to keep up, but they would cross that path when they came to it. They trotted through the forest sticking to the game trails. The way station was not far away, and it was a safe place. They could rest while he brought Barricade to them. He worried about that. He was not sure what the other sparklings situation was, or much about the mech that held him captive.

Bluestreak trailed further, and further behind until Jazz finally stopped him. “Smokescreen...you are going to have to carry your brother.” 

Smokescreen looked back and nodded his helm, a worried look in his optics made it clear that he had noticed his little brother going slower and slower. He trotted back and ducked his helm so that he slid Blue up and over his neck, onto his back. 

Blue neighed in dismay. “I can make it! I don’t need help! I can keep up!” 

Prowl smiled, and reached over to pet Bluestreak. “I know you can, but we need to go a little faster and I would rather you were kept safe.”

Bluestreak snorted, “Papa! I can keep up.” 

“Oh, Blue,” Prowl said in exasperation. “We love you. Just let Smokey carry you for a bit.” 

“Yes, papa,” Bluestreak said, ducking his helm. He sounded dismayed to Jazz’s audials, but he was thankful the bitty agreed. The little mech was obviously near exhausted. Jazz had no doubt that the bitty would have ran until he collapsed, but that would do them no good at all. 

“When we get to the way station, I have some treats for you,” Jazz said, hoping that would cheer Bluestreak up. 

Bluestreak’s audials swiveled around, “Treats?” 

“Yes, I grabbed some treats when I went to get your doll. You can have one when we get to the way station.” 

Bluestreak stared at him in shock. “I get a whole treat? All to myself? I have never had a treat before! Are they good?” 

A sparkling who had never even had a treat? That was just sparkbreaking. Jazz felt tears well up in his optics. These sparklings had had such a hard life. Denied all the comforts and small pleasures that most sparklings took for granted.

He would make certain that these sweet young mechs never suffered again.

“They are very good,” Jazz said. “I think you would like them a lot.”

“Oh....that is...that is so nice,” Bluestreak whimpered. “No ones ever been nice like that to me.” 

“Oh, bitty,” Jazz said with a sigh. “I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry. We’ll take care of you and keep you safe. You will get all the treats you want, bitty.” 

“Jazz! You are going to spoil him,” Prowl said against Jazz’s mane. 

“I will,” Jazz agreed.

Prowl sighed, “I suppose it won’t hurt as long as you do it in moderation.” 

Jazz just smiled. He intended to spoil both Smokescreen and Bluestreak rusty if he had half of a chance. Prowl would figure it out soon enough though.

“You had better really have treats for Bluestreak. If you are just messing with him, tell him now before he gets too excited!” 

Jazz frowned at Smokescreen’s words. “What do you mean?” 

“The cook used to say the same kind of thing! He would promise Blue and I treats if we finished all our tasks by the time they were done making the treats. Then they added even more jobs on us until we never got a taste!”

“I wouldn’t do that to Blue, Smokescreen. I promise you that. If I say I am going to give him a treat I will,” Jazz said. “And as luck would have it we are getting very close. We will get there before the night cycle starts.” 

“Think you can make it that long?” Jazz asked, opticing Smokescreen. Bluestreak wasn’t big, but he was a deadweight on Smokescreen’s back.

“I’ll be fine,” the youngling said. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Let me know if we are going too fast for you. We are all getting out of here together. If need be, Bluestreak can ride on me with your carrier for awhile.” 

“I said I can carry him. Just focus on getting us to the safe place you mentioned. Bluestreak has traveled so far before and Carrier is still weak!” 

“I know. We will be there soon.”

They ran in silence for a time. Bluestreak drifted into recharge, lulled by the rhythmic movement. He vented softly. Jazz smiled inside, he was glad the bitlet was getting some rest. He was clearly worn out. 

“How much longer?” Prowl asked, clinging. “I’m so tired, Jazz.

“Not much longer now. See that gap in the valley up ahead? We just have to go through there and the way station is right on the other side. You will be safe there while I go back to get your other sparkling. I am going to leave fuel for the three of you that should last you a few sols until I return.” 

Smokescreen looked at the indicated spot. It was do able. He would be able to make it there even with Bluestreak in recharge on his back. He would prove that he could keep up so that the mech who seemed to be after his carrier would not leave him and Bluestreak behind. 

He knew he had to look out for his little brother and his carrier. Even though this strange mech had freed him he didn’t trust him. Not even a little bit. For all he knew the mech could ditch them at any moment and take off with Prowl. He could take advantage of him. Smokescreen ran harder. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let them down. 

The ran through the valley, and slowly the world around them began to darken. It made Smokescreen’s spark flutter with fright. He had never liked the dark. 

It had been one of the ways that Master had punished him when he was a small sparkling like Bluestreak. Somehow Master had found out that he had been afraid of the dark, so to punish him he had been locked in a closet for long joors until Master decided that he had been punished enough. 

He was glad that Bluestreak was in recharge. His sweet little brother was afraid of the dark too. 

As the mech had said, there beyond the valley was a cave that was well hidden. The cave had been fixed up, with a concealed entrance and crude berths set up. 

There was a store of foodstuffs towards the back, along with meshes, and torches to light the cave. It was surprisingly cosy. Bluestreak did not stir when Smokescreen laid him down on one of the berths and tucked the mesh around him. He looked so small and fragile. 

Jazz dug through the stores and brought out some cubes for each other them. Smokescreen tried not to gulp his down. His tank was so low. Vortex had only given him the minimum. 

He watched Jazz as the mech brought a cube over to his carrier on the next berth. He was worried about his carrier, he seemed so tired and worn. “Papa? Should I get Bluestreak up for fuel?” 

Prowl looked at Smokescreen and then down at Bluestreak. “Yes, he needs the fuel as badly as we do, if not more so.” 

Smokescreen sat down on the edge of the berth. He wished he could let Bluestreak rest a while longer, but he knew his carrier was right. “Blue, sweetspark. I need you to wake up,” he said, touching the little unicorn. 

Bluestreak stirred, “Smokey? Where are we?” 

“We are at the waystation, transform. We have some fuel for you, bitty,” Jazz said. 

Bluestreak transformed, optics wide as he was handed a cube of energon. “Can I have a treat too?” 

“Finish your cube first,” Jazz said. 

Bluestreak looked down at it. It was *full*. “T-the whole thing?” 

Jazz blinked at him, “Yes, you will need the energy for the trip tomorrow.” 

Bluestreak stared. “I’ve never had a whole one.” 

Jazz looked at Bluestreak sorrowfully, “Oh, sweetspark. Why don’t you have a treat first and then you can sip your cube, okay? Drink as much as you can right now, then after you take a stasis nap you can try to finish it okay?” 

Jazz pulled one of the goodies out and gently held it out to Bluestreak. The sparkling stared at it and gingerly took it, while looking between it and Jazz like he was afraid he would change his mind and take it back. 

Once Bluestreak had a treat, he pulled one out and offered it to Smokescreen. “Would you like one, Smokescreen? Prowl, what about you?” 

Smokescreen took one, looking distrustfully at Jazz. He still didn’t trust the mech, and he wasn’t entirely sure the mech wouldn’t try to drug them and then ditch them. 

Bluestreak sipped the cube slowly. He looked like he still couldn’t believe that the whole thing was for him. Smokescreen hated that his brother thought that. Sparklings shouldn’t have to worry about that sort of thing.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz left early in the next sol while the bitlets were still recharging. Prowl clung to him, and it broke Jazz’s spark that his brave, brave mech was so clearly terrified. There was nothing for it though. He couldn’t take them with him and put them in yet more danger.

“Stay inside in the cave where it is safe. There is plenty of fuel here and you and the bitlets should be able to rest and regain your strength. I will be back as soon as I can with Barricade. You stay strong for Smokescreen and Bluestreak!” 

“What if you don’t come back?! What will we do?” 

“You will regain your strength here and then head back to the forest. Have the sparklings stay in their alts. You may have to travel slower so Bluestreak can keep up while you ride on Smokescreen. It is about a three decacycles journey home from here.”

Prowl shook, “Please, let me come with you? Please don’t leave us.” 

Jazz shook his helm, “Can’t do that, Prowler. I can’t put you in danger again, and I can’t take you with me when you are trapped in that form. I can’t. I’m sorry.” 

Prowl nodded, “How l-long should we wait?” 

“It will take me several sols to get there and back...and i’m not sure how long it will take me to find him. Stay two decacycles...if I do not come back by then I am lost.” 

Prowl shook his helm. “No...no! Jazz! You can’t leave me again!” his voice rose, high and hysterical.

Jazz drew Prowl into a kiss, silencing his pleas so that he didn’t wake the sparklings as he became more hysterical. “You need to calm down. Nothing is going to happen to me. I am going to come back with your sparkling. Then we are going to go home to the forest and we will be safe.” 

“Do you promise?” 

“I promise. Go recharge with your sparklings. I will be back before you know it. Focus on getting healthy and recharging.” 

Prowl nodded his helm, and stood off for a moment before moving forward and throwing his arms around Jazz. “I love you. I never stopped loving you.” 

Jazz held him close, “Never stopped loving you either Prowl. Never stopped looking for you.” 

“Just come back to me. Please. Please.” 

“I will. I know it’s hard. I won’t be gone long, and we will be home,” Jazz said kissing him one last time before extracting himself from Prowl’s grip. “Stay safe, my spark.” 

“How can I not stay safe? I finally have my love again. We are together again at last. I worked too hard to lose you know my spark.” 

Prowl looked at the verge of tears at his words. “I will be here waiting for you! Hurry back to us!” 

“I will be back with Barricade and then we can head off to our new life together.”

Jazz transformed and galloped away. It was difficult to let go, but he knew he had to for Prowl’s sake. He had directions at least on how to find this mech that was holding Barricade prisoner. The mech’s name was Onslaught. He sounded like a nasty bit of work, but Jazz would not let that stop him. he would win out and he would bring Barricade back to his carrier.

There was no room for any error. 

He was going to get this final sparkling of Prowl’s and then the five of them would return to the Unicorn Forest to the life that he should have been able to have with Prowl so many vorns ago. He thought back to how devastated Prowl had looked when he had left and felt a pang in his spark. It was not fair that Prowl had suffered so much. He was such a good and sweet mech. 

If it were possible to kill a mech a second time, then he would dearly love to kill Vortex again. He would make certain that his end was slow and painful in sweet revenge for what had been done to Prowl and his sparklings.

His rage gave him strength. He ran faster and faster towards his destination. He could only imagine the horrible things that Barricade was going through. From what Prowl said he was not much older than Smokescreen, barely more than a mechling himself. 

The forest passed by in a blur. He crossed through valleys and groves until they bled away and he was forced to continue on foot. 

The mech who had taken Barricade lived on the edge of a city. The buildings rose up and towered around Jazz as he moved closer to the mechs home. 

Jazz had never felt comfortable in cities. Being locked away from his alt-form was painful, but he could not very well transform when in one. It would gain unwanted attention, and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment. 

It was surprisingly easy to slip into the mech’s home. 

There were few guards around and the hallways were empty of servants. It made him wonder how anything got done here. Vortex’s complex had had lots of servants in it, hurrying around to ensure his comfort. There was none of that here.

As he explored further sticking to the shadows it became clear why that was. In the kitchen, he found two mechs chained to rings set on the floor that kept them from leaving the room. Further searches found another mech polishing a set of empty energon cubes carved from crystals while another carefully repaired a torn mesh while both were also chained to rings set in the floor.

Jazz stepped out of the shadows and the mechs stopped what they were doing. They stared at him, optics wide. 

“I’m going to free you,” he said in a quiet voice. “You need to leave and get far away from here. Do you understand?”

The mechs nodded, and ran as soon as Jazz cut through their chains. What sort of mech did this to other mechs? Jazz shook, terrified for what condition he would find Prowl’s bitty in. 

He moved farther into the house, climbing up. He had no idea where Barricade was even being kept, but he would search each inch of the manor until he found the bitty. 

He was going to rescue the mechs being kept here and then hurry back to Prowl with Barricade. He found several more mechs and freed them, helping them get into the vents to escape from this place. He soon had cleared the first and second floor of the manor. That left the three towers to search. 

He began with the nearest tower but there were no mech’s in it that he found. That left only the other two towers. A dark thought occurred to him, what if the mech who had bought Prowl’s bitty had offlined him?

What would he tell Prowl? The mech had had enough horrible things happen to him. Jazz prayed to Primus he would not have to tell Prowl such a thing. 

The second tower proved to be as empty as the first. He made his way to the last tower, fretting inside. He was scared of what he would find. 

He climbed the stairs slowly, and picked the lock of the door barring entrance into the tower. It was the only door barring the way. He stepped inside, and gasped at what he saw there. The black mech stretched out on the berth didn’t stir. His armour looked dull, nearly grey, and for one second Jazz feared the worse had already come to pass, that the mech really was offlined. 

“Barricade?” He finally tried, and was surprised to see gold optics staring back at him, surly and very much alive. 

“Who are you? Did *HE* send you to fetch me?”

Jazz stared, this wasn’t the reception he was expecting, “No. Your carrier did.” 

The golden optics narrowed, “Liar!” 

Jazz moved forward and began to pick the restraints on Barricade’s peds. “I am not lying. Your creator and your brothers are waiting on us. I have freed all the others, so we just have to get you out of here before Onslaught comes back.” 

As soon as one ped was freed, Barricade lashed out at Jazz, kicking him with his freed ped and trying to break the other chains that held him to the berth. Jazz growled at the kick and dodged the others that followed. 

He didn't want to do this but it seemed that he had no choice. He waited for the right moment and then he stuck the injector into an exposed fuel line. After a few kliks the mech was deep in recharge.

He pulled the other chain away and picked Barricade up. Barricade was...far lighter than he had expected. He was still a deadweight on Jazz’s back as he went slowly down the stairs. He wished they were already back with Prowl and the bittys. He worried about them terribly. 

Jazz froze as he heard the door at the base of the stairs open. He heard steps on the stairs coming towards him. He set Barricade down on the ground. He would need to be at his very best if he was going to be able to protect the young mech. 

He pulled his twin vibroblades from his subspace and set himself between whomever was coming and Barricade. 

The mech that rounded the corner was huge. Bigger than Vortex. “What are you doing here?” The mech roared, pulling a sword from his subspace. “What are you doing with my mate?”

Jazz growled, “He is not yours!”

The mech laughed, taking a swing at him, “You are stealing my property! Thief!” 

Jazz danced back, “Monster!”

Laughter was his only response, Onslaught swung his sword and tried to wound Jazz. “You are a pretty little thief. Perhaps I will spare you, and chain you next to my other mate. It would be fun to break you to ped.” 

Jazz scowled, he would never let this brutish mech ever touch him! His frame was for Prowl alone! He had saved his seals for all these decavorn and he would not lose them like this!

He sprung forward, dipping underneath the mech’s guard. His blade slipped between armour plates, and sliced through protoform. The monster roared, and grabbed at Jazz missing him a filament's breadth. 

“I will kill you first,” Jazz gritted between his denta. 

The mech laughed, “You can try. You are such a little thing, I can’t imagine you will ever succeed.”

“Then just watch!” Jazz looked the mech over and waited until he had a clear view of a gap in Onslaught’s armor. There! That was what he was waiting for! He extended his arm and drove the small vibroblade into the mech’s sparkchamber. 

Onslaught stared at him in disbelief, looking down at the knife that was embedded in his spark before he slid to the floor and then leaned to one side of the stairs.

Jazz stared, panting. He half expected for the mech to jump back up and assault him, but the mech’s optics went dark, and slowly his plating began to turn grey. 

He tucked the vibroblades away, and turned back to Barricade. The mech was still offline, his vents rising and falling gently. Jazz moved close and carefully picked up the mech. He wasted little time getting them out of the manor. It was a trick to get Barricade on his back once Jazz had transformed, but somehow he managed. 

He had to go slowly though or Barricade began to slip off of his back. This forced him to slink through the shadows and added an entire sol to his trip through the city. Finally he was out of the city limits and he was able to move a bit faster.

His pace however was still limited by the weight on his back and he sighed as he realized how long it would be to get back to his beloved Prowl at last. He hoped that Prowl was able to remain calm and that he would not do anything foolish. He had himself and the bitties for him to care for after all. 

He was scared to let Barricade awake from the sedation without Prowl present, so he continued on as best as he could. It still took them the better part of a decacycle to get back to the cave. Jazz worried what he would find when they did finally arrive. “Prowl,” he called out at the entrance, before slipping inside. 

Prowl rushed out, gasping when he saw the sate of his sparkling, and helped ease the mech off of Jazz’s back. 

“I didn’t think you were coming back,” Prowl said brokenly. “Smokescreen wanted to leave.” 

Jazz transformed, and knelt beside Prowl, “I did though. I’m here, and I brought Barricade with me.”

OoOoOoOo

Barricade groaned as he came online. He felt stiff. He onlined his optics, and then promptly rebooted them. He was seeing things. “Carrier?”

Prowl smiled, “I’m here, sweetspark. I was so worried about you. It took longer than Jazz expected for the meds to wear off. We were all so worried about you.” 

He stared at his carrier for a long moment. He had to either be dreaming or offline. Those were the only way that he would ever see his carrier again. Perhaps if he was offline he would get to see his own sparklings, the three tiny mechs that he had lost early in the carrying cycles. He wondered what they would look like. They had all been too young for a protoform to have formed yet. 

“-cade? Barricade? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Are you awake?”

“I’m offline. I know I am. Have you seen my sparklings? Can I see them, please? I never got to when they---they never made it.” 

His carrier stared, “Barricade...you aren’t offline. I’m real. Jazz saved you, and brought you here to me. He saved us all,” Prowl said.

Nothing that came out of his carrier’s mouth made any sense at all. “I don’t understand.”

“You are safe, bitty. I’m so sorry you had to go through this.” 

Barricade shook, “This is real? The mech in the tower...with a visor. I remember that.” 

“Jazz. That was Jazz. He rescued you and brought you to us.” 

“But Onslaught will find me! He will-” 

“He will do nothing.” 

Barricade turned to stare at the mech who had spoken. It was the same mech from his tower, who apparently had rescued him. “What do you mean?” 

“Jazz? What did you do?” 

“That fragger is offline. He will not bother you again, you are free.” 

Barricade’s browplate wrinkled in confusion. “He can’t be offline.” 

“He is. I watched his frame go grey,” Jazz said. 

“I’m...free? He----he won’t come for me?” 

“You are, bitlet,” Prowl said. 

Barricade whimpered, and shook, “He’s really gone? You are sure?” 

“As sure as I am of anything,” Jazz said. “I promise you, he won’t be coming back.” 

Barricade stared at the mech, this Jazz his carrier spoke of, and then began to cry and sob brokenly, leaning against Prowl. Prowl held his sparkling close and whispered comforting words to him as he watched his poor sparkling cry. “I am so sorry, ‘Cade. I am so sorry I wasn’t able to protect you better. I am so sorry.” 

Barricade held onto his carrier and let all his sorrow out for the first time since he had been ripped away from his carrier. 

Jazz watched, and his spark felt heavy at the sight. His new family had suffered so much. He would make certain they never had to worry again. He would do everything in his power to keep them safe and happy. 

Eventually Barricade’s tears stopped and he fell into recharge in Prowl’s arms. Prowl rocked him, holding the mechling close. 

“He’s so young,” Prowl said mournfully. 

Jazz inched close, “He is. He is free now. We will keep him safe, Prowler. I promise.” 

Prowl gave him a shaky little smile. “I don’t know how to thank you.” 

Jazz smiled, “Just learn to be happy for me, love. It’s all I ask.”

OoOoOoOo

Blue eased the curtain back and looked inside before darting in. He knew his Papa had said not to bother his brother but he really wanted to meet him! He had heard about him from Smokescreen and he wanted to be with his long lost brother.

He slowly edged towards the berth and looked at the frame that lay on it under the mesh. His brother looked so much like him and Smokey and Papa! Blue frowned, his brother looked so sad though. He could see where he had been crying. 

He scurried up onto the berth and cuddled against his brother, it always made him feel better when Smokey cuddled him in the berth.

He pulled his dolly out, cuddling with it as he wiggled into a comfortable position against Barricade’s side. It felt nice being near his brother. His field felt nice, if sad. He wished it wasn’t sad. 

Barricade stirred, “Who are you, little bot?”

Bluestreak gave him his best smile, “Papa said you’re my brother. My //Biggest// brother. I’m Blue.” His smile became shy, “And this is my favourite dolly.” 

“Oh,” Barricade said, staring at the little mechling, “It’s a very nice one.” 

“Jazz saved him from the nasty cook! He brought him back to me!” 

“He’s the mech with the visor, right? The one that brought me here?” 

“Uh, huh! He stole me from the cook and then brought me home to Papa! Then he got Smokey back! Smokey said Master was gonna sell him! He said that was what happened to you, that Master sold you! I am glad you are back! I have two big brothers now!” 

Barricade looked down at the little mech, his younger brother if he understood correctly. He had known his carrier was with spark when he had been sold, so this must have been sparkling he carried. 

He seemed so sweet and innocent. Was this how his lost sparklings would have been? He shuttered his optics at the thought of the sparklings he had lost. A small servo touching his faceplates made him look down. Little Blue was looking up at him with worry on his faceplates. “Are you okay? Do you want to hold my dolly? He makes me feel better! I held him so tight when Master took Smokey away! Smokey almost got sold-ed too! Jazz stole him back though!” 

“It is a good thing Jazz came along then,” Barricade said. “I would never want anything bad to happen to you or Smokey.” 

“Me either,” Bluestreak bounced, and hugged Barricade. “I’m so glad you are here. I’m so glad Jazz came back. Carrier was so very sad when he left. He cried, and cried. I didn’t think he would ever stop crying. It made Smokey mad. He said Jazz just wanted to ditch us anyway, but I don’t think so. I think he cares about us too.” 

“How does carrier know Jazz?” Barricade asked. 

Bluestreak’s browplates knitted together, “Carrier said they were supposed to bond. A long time ago before Primus gifted him with any of us.” 

Gifted? That was one way of looking at it, he supposed. After having been sold to Onslaught, Barricade had a good idea how he and his brother, brothers had been created and it was not a gift. Now their carrier loved them, but not their creation. The pain and humiliation were not a gift. 

This Jazz mech however, what did he really want with their carrier? Why go to all the trouble of freeing not just him but all three of them as well? What was the mech after?

It wasn’t something that Barricade could bear to ask Bluestreak. The little mech was so hopeful, so innocent, so trusting. “What do you think of Jazz?” he asked instead, trying to keep the concern from his voice. 

“He’s nice. He says he wants to take care of us l-like V-vortex should have. H-he says m-master was a disgrace. I like him though. He makes me feel safe,” Bluestreak said, looking down at his doll.

Barricade frowned, “Ah. I see.” 

“He even brought you back to us! So he saved all of us! Even my dolly! Cook said he would burn him if he found him!” 

Barricade frowned, he still didn’t trust the mech. He would keep a close optic on him while watching over his brothers. Especially his youngest, newly found brother. Little Blue was so sweet and innocent that it made Barricade’s spark ache in worry for the small mech. He reached down and rubbed between the little mech’s sensor panels, making the small sparkling purr happily. 

Barricade frowned though, he could feel rough spots and paused when Blue whimpered at his touch. The poor little mech had sores from being forced to carry loads to big for him. He needed to see a medic, but at least it wasn’t a life threatening injury. He leaned in, frowning as he saw the bare patches of metal. By some miracle they were not infected with rust. 

“I’m glad he saved us,” Barricade whispered.

Bluestreak looked back, smiling, “I’m glad he did to. I’m glad I got to meet you. Smokey missed you.” 

“I missed Smokey too,” Barricade said. “All the time.” 

“Did you miss me too?” 

Barricade looked down into the little mech’s wide optics. “I didn’t know your name but I missed you too. I only knew our carrier was sparked when I….left. I am glad I get to meet you now.” 

Blue giggled and snuggled closer. “I am glad too! Do you want to hold my dolly? He will make you feel better! He gives good hugs!” 

“Why don’t you hug him and I will hug you?” 

Blue smiled at him and he felt his spark throb at the innocent trust in those optics. “Okay! Love you!”

“I love you too, bitling,” Barricade said, hugging the little mechling. He was so sweet and good. “I love you very much already. “

Bluestreak burred, hugging his dolly tightly. “Papa said Jazz is going to take us home to the forest. What is that do you know?” 

Barricade shook his helm, “I don’t know. I hope it’s nice.” 

“Me too. Nice with treats,” he giggled making Barricade smile. 

“You like treats then? I will have to see if I can find some for you then.” 

“I do now! Jazz took some from the kitchen when he rescued us from Master! He gave me one! It was my first treat and I got to have a whole one all to myself! I didn’t have to share or anything!” 

Barricade felt sad, his poor younger brother. He had spent many sols having to follow the aft of a cook around the marketplace and had seen how other sparklings were spoiled and loved. Little Blue should have had that. He was such a sweet little mech.

“My, you are a lucky sparkling then to get a whole treat and not have to share.” 

“I am! So lucky! And Jazz also gave me a huge cube! It was so big, Barricade! So big I couldn’t drink it all!”

“That was very nice of him,” Barricade said.

“It was,” Blue streak nodded. “It was the best. I haven’t fueled so much!” 

Barricade nodded, not trusting his vocalizer. Sparklings should not have to worry about their next fueling ever. He hoped this place Jazz was taking them was nice. He hoped Bluestreak would find happiness.

OoOoOoOo

They set out a decacycle later, after a lot of rest. Jazz had made packs of fuel for each of them. Not a heavy load, but enough to tide them over, and he took the biggest stash into his own subspace.

Smokescreen still watched him warily as the visored mech helped settled Bluestreak onto Barricade’s back, and finally knelt so that Prowl could settle onto Jazz’s own back. Smokescreen just didn’t trust him.

Smokescreen shouldered his own pack, and transformed carefully, he wigged until it settled into a comfortable position. 

He was not going to let this Jazz mech run off with their carrier. He moved closer to Barricade and Blustreak. “Are you okay Bluestreak? Barricade? Are you feeling up to this? We can trade loads if you need too.” 

Barricade looked at him and smiled, “Nah, I got Blue. He is a sweet little mech.” 

Smokescreen smiled, “Yes, he is the best little brother one could ask for.” 

Bluestreak bounced and giggled happily on Barricade’s back at Smokescreen’s words. “I’m the bestest! Bestest brother!” 

Smokescreen laughed, “You really are, Babyblue.” 

Bluestreak hugged Barricade’s neck, hiding his faceplates in his brother’s filament mane. “best brother,” He whispered. “Time for recharge?” 

“No, Blue, we still have a few joors to go before we stop for the night cycle,” Barricade said. 

Bluestreak made a puffing noise, “So long.” 

“Yeah, we should take a break,” Smokescreen grumbled. 

There was a laugh next to them and Smokescreen glared at Jazz as he and his carrier came up along side. “We will stop in a little while. If Blue wants to nap, then as long as the two of you keep an optic on him so he doesn’t fall, he can. Or he can ride with Prowler and Prowler can hold him while he naps.” 

Barricade took a step or two to the side, “I’ve got him. You can recharge Blue.” 

Jazz snorted, “We will stop in about three joors to have a break, so Prowl can have his energon and the rest of us can graze. There is a spot about that far away that has a large meadow of sweet cy-clover.” 

Smokescreen saw his carrier sigh, “You are a tease. You know I love sweet cy-clover and I can’t have any until I am repaired.”

Jazz chuckled, “I will find a way to make it up to you.” 

Prowl purred, “I’m sure you will.” 

Smokescreen stared, what had gotten into his carrier? It didn’t make him like Jazz any more either. “What do you mean by graze?” 

“Eat the metaligrass and cy-clover. It’s good for you. It will make your chromanites return faster,” Jazz said.

“Eat---are you crazy? I’m not doing that,” Smokescreen snapped. 

Jazz looked at them oddly, “What do you mean? Have you never had metaligrass?” 

Smokescreen was about to reply when his carrier did, “None of them have had a chance to graze before, Jazz. Vortex didn’t let any of his property out aside from Smokescreen and later Bluestreak being used as a pack mech by the cook.”

Jazz canted his helm to the side. “We will fix that as soon as possible! You will love it, I promise. It will make you strong.” 

“You are a few bolts short of a processor if you think I’m going to eat something like...that,” Smokescreen snapped.

“Whoa mech, calm down,” Jazz laughed. 

“Why should I? You keep sticking your olfactory sensor where it doesn’t belong!”

“Smokescreen! Why are you being so rude?” 

“Papa! How do you know you can trust this mech? Just because you knew him a while ago-” 

“I did more than just know him, Smokescreen. Jazz and I were supposed to have bonded. Vortex captured me the sol before our bonding ceremony. Jazz has been looking for me ever since. Try to understand, Jazz just wants to get us home for the moment. He is helping us. I can hardly wait to show the three of you off to my creators and show them what fine young mechs I have.” 

Blue yawned sleepily, “Do we gotta eat metalligrass? It sounds yucky!” 

Smokescreen watched in surprise as his carrier laughed, “It is not that bad at all, Blue sweety. But if you nibble the little purple cy-clover blossoms, they are the sweetest and best.” 

“Sweet like crystal treats?” Bluestreak asked,becoming excited. 

“Even sweeter,” Prowl laughed. 

Bluestreak squealed, “Yes, papa! I want some!”

Jazz snickered, “You will love it, I’m sure, bitty!”

Smokescreen huffed, glaring daggers at Jazz. “You don’t know that.” 

Jazz looked at the youngling, “Smokescreen...what is wrong? Do you think I’m going to try to take away your creator? I’m not, it’s not like that. I want us to be a family.” 

Smokescreen just snorted and turned his helm away. He didn’t trust this mech and his smooth words and empty promises. He hoped that Bluestreak didn’t become too attached to the mech before he left them behind. He knew that his little brother had grown very attached fairly quickly to the suave mech. 

“We were a family before you came along! Why can’t you leave us alone?!” 

“I can’t leave you alone because I love Prowler and have spent the last few decavorns searching for him. You are part of him, so I love you three as well.” 

Smokescreen quivered, "Don't lie. You just want to get rid of us so you can have papa all to yourself. You don't want us!"

"That is the farthest thing from the truth. I love you all. I want us to be a family. Frag...you should have been my bitties."

Bluestreak looked up from Barricade’s back, “Does that mean you are our Papa now? Can I call you Papa? I always wanted two Papas!” 

Smokescreen reared and stomped his hooves angrily, “He is not our Papa! Don’t you call him that, Blue!” 

Blue looked at him with huge optics and Smokescreen immediately regretted yelling at him as tears ran down his faceplates. “Blue….I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.” 

Bluestreak snuffled, and hid his face against Barricade’s mane until Prowl picked him up, and cuddled the little bot against his chestplates. He rubbed between Bluestreak’s wings until the little mech finally calmed down. “Smokescreen, you will stop this. I will not have my bitties fighting. Do you understand me?”

Smokescreen ducked his helm, and looked penitent, “I’m sorry...I just...I just...” 

“It’s fine,” Jazz said. “We know it’s hard to accept. You are afraid I’m going to take Prowl away, I get that. It’s not my intention, though.” 

Smokescreen didn’t respond and just moved to the other side of Barricade while he watched his carrier soothe little Blue further. The little mech looked to be a few kliks from a good recharge nap at any moment. 

Jazz sighed. He wouldn’t push the mech at the moment. He knew that the mech’s whole world had changed, and really Smokescreen was just trying to protect his family. How could Jazz be mad about that?

OoOoOoOo

The meadow stretched out before them, dotted with pink flowers that swayed gently in the wind. It was so BIG! Bluestreak stood on wobbly hooves at it’s edge. His ears flicked about. “You eat this stuff? Are you sure creator?” Bluestreak whispered.

“It’s good, I promise,” Prowl laughed. 

Barricade and Smokescreen both shifted uneasily. Neither seemed inclined to follow Jazz’s lead. The visored unicorn grazed close by, eating slowly. 

“Come on, little bot, just try it,” Prowl said, waving a blossom in front of Bluestreak’s face. “Open up.” 

“Looks funny Papa! Are you sure?” 

Prowl laughed and drew the blossom up before biting the flower off of its stem. “Mmmm. I haven’t had cy-clover in so long but this is even sweeter than I remember.” 

Blue stared at him in shock for a long klik, “Papa! You said that was mine! You ate it all up!” 

Prowl laughed again, “Don’t worry. There are plenty of blossoms.” He reached over and picked another one. “Here, try this one.” 

Bluestreak ate the blossom, gasping in surprise. “Oh...oh! Can I have more?” 

“You like it?” 

Bluestreak bounced away, looking for more blossoms in the field. He squealed happily, pouncing on a big patch of blossoms and tucked in, nibbling away. 

Barricade and Smokescreen watched with identical looks of horror on the faces. “How can that even be good?” Smokescreen whimpered. 

“I don’t even know,” Barricade whispered back. 

Prowl got up and walked over to the two of them, holding a small bundle of cy-clover blossoms. “Would you two like to try some? Cy-clover is very sweet and tasty. It was one of my favorites when I was Blue’s age, and even now.”

Smokescreen backed away, “I’m not eating that. That’s weird.”

Prowl laughed, “It’s not weird, it’s what we are meant to consume. Come here,” Prowl said. 

Barricade inched closer and took a small bite from the offered bouquet. “Oh...that isn’t bad at all,” he said, and took another bite. 

Smokescreen watched them, a stubborn look on his faceplates. 

Prowl gave most of the bouquet to Barricade who gingerly ate the blossoms and then turned to Smokescreen. “Are you sure you don’t want to try them? They really are very good. It is better to eat them in altform though. Root form like me means that the special tank used to break them down is compressed and won’t hold as much.” 

Smokescreen watched as his carrier ate one of the blossoms again and shuddered. “Papa, that is not fuel!” 

Little Blue came running up, bouncing around happily. “Smokey! You haven’t had any yet?! You have to! It is the bestest! Try it!” 

Smokescreen huffed. It was impossible to say no to Bluestreak. “Fine.” He took the one that Prowl offered, and blinked in surprise. “It...doesn’t taste bad.” In fact it tasted rather good. 

“I knew you would like it! I knew it!” Bluestreak bounced about around him. “It is the best! Even better than crystals.”

“It’s still not fuel,” Smokescreen grumbled. 

“Oh, Smokescreen. It is fuel. I can’t wait for us to get back to my village. My creators are going to love you three! My Carrier makes the best cy-clover treats, Little Blue. I bet he makes some just for you!” 

Blue stared at his carrier with wide optics, “Treats? Blossom treats? For me?! Hooray!” 

“They will love you so much, Little Blue. You are too sweet and adorable for anyone to not love at once!” 

Bluestreak giggled, “They will love my brothers too? Papa!?!?! Will they give them treats too?” his voice became worried. 

“They will love them too, little Blue. I promise,” Prowl smiled, “They will be so very, very glad to see all of us.” 

“They will,” Jazz agreed. “They mourned you since you went missing. They were so sad. They love you so much Prowl.” 

“I missed them. I never thought I would see them again,” Prowl whispered. 

Jazz nuzzled again Prowl and then transformed. “We will be there soon. We are already half way there. Only another decacycle or two on the road and we will be home. Won’t that be wonderful? Grazing with the sparklings by the lake? Strolling in the market? Attending the festivals together?” 

Prowl leaned against Jazz, “It will be nice to be home and see my---our sparklings grow up. There is so much to teach them!” 

“There is,” Jazz agreed, nuzzling Prowl. “I’m grateful for it. I was so scared that I would never find you, that I would never see you again. Prowl...I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too. There was so little happiness when---when he held me captive. I thought I was going to offline there, and you would never know.” 

“Good thoughts, love. It’s over now. You are safe,” Jazz whispered. 

“Get away from him!” Smokescreen shoved between the two of them. “You leave my Papa alone! Papa! Are you okay! You and Blue go...eat blossoms with Cade.” 

Jazz looked at Smokescreen in surprise before laughing. “Oh, sparkling. I am not going to hurt Prowl! That is the last thing I want.” 

“You leave him alone!” 

“I will not,” Jazz said, “I love him. I’ve waited vorns to be with him.” 

Smokescreen stomped his hooves, “No! You can’t have him. Stay away, we don’t want you here.” 

“Smokescreen! What has gotten into you?” Prowl said in exasperation. “Don’t say things like that!”

“I don’t want him here! He just wants to take you away from us!” 

“I do not want to take him away from you. I wanted to take you all away from..that mech. I want us to be a family. I know that you do not trust me, but I hope that some sol you will think of me as the sire that you three should have had. Prowl and I are set to be bonded, if he will still have me. It is what he and I want, what will make us happy.” 

“What about what I want? What we want? He is our carrier! Leave him alone!” 

“He doesn’t have to be just one thing. He can still be your carrier and my bonded. Just as I can be his bonded and your step-sire.” 

“I don’t want a step-sire,” Smokescreen yelled. “I hate you! I HATE you. Go away! Get away from us.” 

“I will not,” Jazz said, firmly. “I love your carrier. I’ve always loved your carrier. I’m not leaving him ever again.” 

Smokescreen’s armour puffed up, but Jazz did not back down. “You are just going to have to get used to the idea,” Jazz said. “I’m sorry you can’t accept it, but it will be better for all of us if you did. I’m not going anywhere. Ever.” 

Smokescreen reared again and stomped his hooves angrily before turning his back on Jazz and moving over towards where Barricade was grazing with Bluestreak. Prowl however remained by Jazz. “I am sorry Jazz, I don’t know what has come over him.” 

Jazz looked at Prowl with a slight smile. “It’s fine. I think I know what is going on. With you trapped in that room, Smokescreen likely felt that he was the one who had to protect Bluestreak and you from….him. Now, here we are and he is still trying to protect you two, three now that Barricade is back.” 

Prowl sighed and nuzzled Jazz, “I can see that. I am still sorry, he shouldn’t be so rude to you.” 

“He will get to know me on the way home. We are going to be a family whether he likes it or not.”

Prowl trilled his approval, it was what he had always wanted. “Do you think...once we get settled in we could try for another sparkling?” 

Jazz hummed, his field flaring betraying his own pleasure at that suggestion, “I would like that.” 

“So would I,” Prowl purred back. 

Jazz pressed a kiss to Prowl’s lipplates, savoring how sweet the mech still tasted. “However, we will wait to do so until the healers say that you are healthy enough. I will not risk you or your health just because I am a selfish mech. We have three young mechs, well two young mechs and a sparkling who need us right now. We need to take care of them and make certain that they are fine before we do anything else.” 

“I know. I love you for it. Yes, Bluestreak is still very much a sparkling. He is only a vorn old after all.” 

“He is that young? Primus. And that fragger had him working so hard already! He should have never left your side and know only how to frolic in sweet tasting meadows while playing.” 

“Yes, he is that young. My poor bitlet. he’s had to grow up far before his time,” Prowl whispered. “I have failed him. I’ve failed them all.” 

“Don’t say that, sweetspark. You did what you could do. What matters is that we are all here now, and we will soon be safe at home,” Jazz said, pulling Prowl into his arms. He gently rubbed between the mech’s winglets. “It will be okay, love. I promise.”

OoOoOoOo

Jazz perked up as he slowed to a trot. “Prowl. Take a good look around. Does it seem familiar to you?”

Prowl looked around and gasped, “This is our clearing! Oh, Jazz!” 

Jazz laughed, “Yes. We are almost home. We are close to home now.”

Prowl craned his neck, looking about full of curiosity. “It hasn’t changed much!”

Jazz laughed, “It hasn’t.” 

The mechlings finally stopped behind them. Bluestreak was deep in recharge on Barricade’s back. He sighed in his recharge, holding Barricade’s neck tightly. 

“What is this place?” Smokescreen finally asked. 

“It’s where Jazz and I would meet when we were not much older than you are.” 

Smokescreen scowled at his words. “So what. Let’s keep going. Blue is exhausted and Carrier isn't looking much better.” 

Prowl laughed, “I am fine, Smokescreen. Besides, we are almost to my old home, our new home. I can’t wait to see my creators again! They are going to adore you three!” 

Jazz grinned, “Oh they are going to try and spoil them rusty, especially little Blue. Let’s get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner you all get seen by the healers. I am worried about those sores that Blue has. They are not clearing up the way they should.” 

Jazz trotted ahead, tail flagging high. They crossed the clearing and entered the woods beyond following a wide trail that snaked through the forest. The path widened, and little cottages sprang up. They were built into the towering trees, and would have blended into the woods around them had Jazz not pointed them out to the sparklings. 

They finally stopped at one of the bigger cottages. Prowl climbed off of Jazz’s back and rushed to the door. He threw it open and ran inside. “Carriers!!! Carriers!!! I’m home!” 

Prowl looked at his creators, Bastion sitting at the table with Nightshade dropping the bowlful of tender metalligrass to the floor in the doorway from the kitchen. “Prowl?! Sparkling! Oh sparkling!” 

He was suddenly being hugged on both sides by his creators, their arms holding him tight. “Oh, bitty! Where have you been?! We have been so worried! We..we thought…..” 

“He was stolen, Nightshade,” Jazz said, the three mechlings moved behind him with Barricade holding Bluestreak. “He was taken to the city three decacycles from here. That was where I finally found him.” 

Nightshade’s optics widened, “He was...Oh, sparkling. We thought we had lost you!” She hugged him more tightly. 

“Who are these younglings with you?” Bastion asked, his attention focusing on them. There was no mistaking the resemblance between them and Prowl. 

“They are my sparklings,” Prowl said. “The oldest is Barricade, Smokescreen is the middle sparkling, and the youngest is Bluestreak.” 

“Come closer,” Bastion said, opening his other arm to bring them into a hug, “We have grandsparks...that is amazing. They look like you, Prowl.” 

Barricade and Smokescreen edged forward. They cautiously moved close enough for Bastion to pull them into a hug. 

“Who are you!?!” Bluestreak squealed.

“We are your papa’s creators,” Nightshade laughed, and took Bluestreak from Barricade. 

“Ooooh. You are papa’s papas. Ooooh....” Bluestreak said, his optics going wide.

“Yes, we are your Papa’s Papas. You must be Bluestreak, yes?” 

Bluestreak smiled up at Nightshade sheepishly. “Yes. I am! I’m Blue! That is Smokey and that Cade and that is Jazz! Jazz saveded us from Master!” 

Nightshade and Bastion exchanged an uneasy look, “‘Master’? Jazz, Prowl, what is he talking about?” 

“Hello Nightshade, Bastion. I told you I would find Prowl and bring him back. Blue means that the mech who stole Prowl made them call him ‘master’. He will not be a problem though.”

“He hurt you?” Bastion asked, his armour puffing out. 

Prowl nodded, taking Jazz’s hand. “He did. He hurt me so badly. But...my sparklings came from it. So...there is that at least. I love them dearly.” 

“I can tell,” Nightshade said. “Such beautiful mechlings. Primus blessed you.” 

Prowl ducked his helm, “He did. Blessed me greatly to give me such wonderful bitlings.” 

Nightshade pulled Bluestreak closer, but paused when Blue whimpered at his touch. “What is this? How did your sparkling get such nasty sores?” 

Jazz scowled, “The mech who stole Prowl made the sparklings work too. Far too hard for their age or frame as well! When I rescued little Blue, he was staggering under a load that would have been too heavy for Smokey to haul!” 

“I will get a healer right away! Several healers in fact! All of you need tending, I am sure!” Nightshade handed Bluestreak over to Barricade and slipped out of the cottage, seemingly in a hurry.

“Thank you, carrier,” Prowl whispered, ducking his helm. “I’m so ashamed this happened.” 

“It isn’t your fault, bitlet, don’t blame yourself,” Bastion whispered, and pulled Prowl into a tight hug. “Nightshade will be home soon. She will bring Knock Out and Fixit. They will make everything better, I promise.” 

Prowl whimpered, “I’m so sorry.” 

Bastian pressed a kiss to Prowl’s helm. “Don’t be. You have nothing to apologize for. You survived and have come home. That is all that matters, you are home and safe.” 

“But, Sire-” 

“But nothing! This is not your fault. Now why don’t I show you and your sparklings where you can rest. I think you and Bluestreak can share your old room. The your other two sparklings, Smokescreen and Barricade can share the guest room. If you will follow me, I will show you where that is.”

Jazz frowned, “I was hoping they would come home with me.” 

“I think it’s far too soon for that,” Bastion said, frowning himself. “Thank you for returning him, but I think it’s time for you to leave.” 

“No, mech. I don’t think it is. Prowl loves me.” 

“No one is disputing that. However, you have not bonded to him yet. Until such a time he and his sparklings will be staying with us.” 

“They will be living with me-” 

“No, they will not. The Elders will support us in this and you know that. We will begin plans to hold your bonding ceremony, providing that Prowl still wishes the union. I would suggest using this time to expand your cottage as well as doing the needed repairs. You will have a family at once after all.” 

Jazz opened his mouth to protest, but finally shut it, “Fine. I will be back to see you in the morning, Prowl.”

“I will be waiting for you,” Prowl said, his doorwings fluttered. 

Jazz nodded, he did need to make repairs to his cottage. He had been gone for a long time. “I love ya, Prowler.” 

“I love you too, Jazz.” 

Nightshade rushed back into the cottage and took Bluestreak from Barricade, a pair of average sized mechs following him in. “Fixit! Knock Out! Look at him! He is so injured! Help him please!” 

One of the mechs gently took Bluestreak from the other mech and made a soft tutt-ing sound. “You poor sparkling! What happened to you?!”

“Master made me carry things,” Bluestreak said. “Sometimes it would hurt.” 

The mech callled Fixit gasped, “What? Who would have a sparkling carrying things? You are far too small for that!” 

“I’m big,” Bluestreak scolded him. “BIG.” 

“You are, but you still shouldn’t be carrying loads, and you really should not carry them until they rub sores. Let me put some nanites on it, and something to numb it as well.” 

“Will it hurt?” 

Fixit smiled, “Not at all.” 

The other mech went over to Prowl, “Prowl, I never thought we would see you again. We feared the worse when you disappeared. Will you allow me to check you for injuries?” 

“You may, but I would rather you tend to my sparklings first. They have been forced to endure more that they ever should have been.” 

“Very well.” The mech turned to Smokescreen and Barricade. “I am Knock Out, one of the village’s healers. WIll you allow me to begin tending to one of you? My apprentice will be here soon and will tend to the other of you two.” 

Neither mech stepped forward so Knock Out pointed to Smokescreen, “Fine, you come with me.” 

Smokescreen huffed, “Fine. I don’t know why I need a medic anyway.” 

“You need one because you are obviously not in optimal working condition,” Knock Out said, and motioned for the mechling to follow him. “This would be easier in my office, but I doubt Bastion or Nightshade would tolerate that.” 

Jazz looked over at the medic from where he was standing next to Prowl. “No, they wouldn’t and neither would Prowler or I. These foals are staying where we can see them.” 

Prowl leaned against Jazz and sighed as Jazz put an arm around him. “Yes, I can’t...I can’t lose them again. It would kill me.” 

“Shhh. They are here, with you. They are fine and so are you. You are all safe.” 

Jazz held on tightly to him, “You need to see a medic.”

“I will when the sparklings have been taken care of,” Prowl said. “Not before.” 

There was a timid knock on the door, and Knock Out’s apprentice peeked in. The mech was small and young, probably Barricade’s age, if that. “Sir? Where do you want me to start, sir?” 

“Well, come in already Crystalwave! Start an examination on the mech by the door. He is likely in as bad a shape as his brothers appear to be, if not worse. Let me know your findings when you are done.”

The small mech edged inside and made his way towards Barricade, never actually looking at the mech. “May...may I examine you please?” 

Barricade stared at the the slender, dainty little mech in awe. He had never seen such a mech before. He was the most beautiful mech that he had ever seen! He was so graceful and dainty, he was gorgeous! “I, ah, yes of course.” 

Crystalwave ducked his helm and pulled out a pad from his subspace. “T-thank you.” 

“You are welcome,” Barricade stared. “Do you---ah---live near here?” 

“Not far,” he whispered. 

“Oh---” Barricade wiggled as the mech plugged into his medical port. 

It felt odd but the mech was very gentle, as Barricade was pleased to note. In fact, the mech seemed to be almost afraid of him! That was a new sensation for Barricade, who was far more used to being afraid of Onslaught and earlier of Vortex. 

The little mech pulled a small datapad from his subspace. “I, I need some information from you. Uhm, what is your name and your age?” 

Barricade blinked at the question, the healer was adorable. “My name is Barricade. I am nine vorns old.” 

“Oh...oh we are nearly the same age,” the little medic said, sounding flustered. “And...um...can you tell me some of your medical h-history? The name of your carrier and sire. Any information you might have about their health.” 

Barricade frowned, “My carrier is healthy, I think. He’s here, Prowl.” 

“And your Sire?” 

“I don’t have one,” Barricade rumbled. 

“You mean you don’t know who they are?” The little medic tried again. 

“Oh, I know who he is, but I’m not talking about him.” 

The small mech stared at him for a long klik, “But..but it is supposed to be in the file!” The small mech looked so flustered that Barricade felt a little bad for upsetting him, but there was no way that he was going to speak about that slagging mech and what he had done to his family. 

The tiny medic turned to the mech examining Smokescreen, “ I..I...Sir? What should I do? He will not give me his Sire’s information or name.” 

“If he does not wish to talk about it, then treat it as though he does not know and move on. Calm down Crystalwave. You are doing just fine so far. Keep going.” 

The mech's shoulders hunched. "Have you had any illnesses or surgeries?"

Barricade snorted, "Only the metal mumps when I was a vorn old." Vortex would not waste the price of a medic on the likes of him. 

"Okay, good. I need to take plating and protoform samples to test for illnesses that wouldn't show up in the scan. And also a sample of your mechblood. C-can I do that?"

Barricade shrugged, "Sure."

The small mech took a small tray out of his subspace, with several odd looking tools on it. Just as the mech was about to begin collecting the ‘samples’ he said he needed, Barricade was startled to hear a yelp and then the sound of Bluestreak crying. 

He lept to his peds and hurried over to his brother. Little Blue was crying and holding his arm while the healer who was tending to him held a needle. “What did you do?” 

“He needed to get his vaccinations. He hadn’t gotten any of them. So I gave him a mass injection.” 

Bluestreak cried loudly, “He hurt me. He hurt me. The mech stabbed me.” 

The medic blinked at the sparkling, “You needed your vaccinations. It is very important for your wellbeing.” 

“Hurt,” Bluestreak moaned pitifully, eliciting a growl from Barricade. 

“I think you need to step away from my brother.” 

The healer frowned, “Very well. This is for you, little mech, for being very brave.” the mech handed Blue a large round sphere that was bright red. 

Blue took it, staring at it intently. Barricade hurried over and swept his brother up. “Are you okay, Blue?” 

Blue looked up at him and sniffed, “Hurt.” 

Prowl came over and held out his arms for Blue, so Barricade passed him over. “You are fine now, sparkling. It was just a shot. They hurt but they are very good for you. They keep you from getting some sicknesses. And look! The medic gave you an argon-apple! How nice of him! They are so sweet and juicy!” 

Bluestreak nodded, busily eating the apple. Every little bit he would sniffle, and when the apple was finally gone he whimpered again. “Hurt.” 

Prowl narrowed his optics, “I think you are fibbing, little mech.” 

“Not a liar,” Bluestreak said and rubbed at his optics, “It hurts.” 

“You just want another treat, don’t yah bitlet,” Jazz said, and offered another argon apple, making Bluestreak squeal in delight. 

“Jazz!”

“He is only a little bitty for a short while, Prowl, let me spoil him a bit.” 

Prowl sighed. “I know he is only young once, Jazz. You have been spoiling him the whole way here though! Showing him the sweetest grasses to graze on, slipping him argon-apples and beryllium-berries! He doesn’t need so many sweets and treats. He needs some nice regular grass sometimes too!” 

Jazz laughed and scooped up Blue, making the sparkling squeak in surprise. “He needs a little spoiling! And later, he and I are going to go visit Elder Quickweft. I think he is a good healer for Blue’s lovely dolly.” 

Bluestreak gasped, “You have a dolly healer?” 

“We do!” Jazz grinned. 

“OH! He will make dolly better?”

“Cross my spark and hope to offline,” Jazz said, bouncing Bluestreak in his arms. 

“Love you, Jazz,” Bluestreak singsonged, and hugged the mech. “Best papa.”

Prowl snorted, “Bluestreak, I think it’s time for a recharge-nap.” 

“No! No Nap! I’m too big for naps! I am the biggest! Biggest bots don’t nap!” 

Jazz laughed and bounced Blue again, “Well how about we all take a recharge nap? You, me, your carrier. I bet even your brother could use a rest.” 

Blue looked up at him suspiciously, “You nap? You’re too big for naps!” 

“I think that naps sound perfect Jazz. Why don’t you go and have one at your house while I tuck Prowl and little Bluestreak in their berth?” Bastion said, reaching out and taking Bluestreak from Jazz. 

Bluestreak looked sad and turned to Jazz, “Jazz! Jazz stay?”

“I would if I could, bitty, but I do need to get our home ready for you,” he pressed a kiss onto Bluestreak’s helm. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Bluestreak said, hugging Jazz tightly. “Stay!” 

Jazz finally handed Bluestreak over to Bastion, not looking entirely about it. “I will be back to see you at the beginning of the sol.” 

“Promise?” Bluestreak asked, pouting. 

“I promise, bitty.” 

“See the dolly healer?” 

“Of course, we will go first thing when I come over tomorrow. Your dolly will be good as new or even better!” 

Bluestreak looked at Jazz with wide optics, “Even better? But still be dolly?” 

Jazz smiled, “Of course it will still be your dolly. It just needs some repairs that is all.” 

Bluestreak gasped, “Tomorrow should hurry up!” 

“It should,” Jazz agreed, and made him way to the door. “It will come soon enough.” He slipped through the door, finally.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak watched, puzzled as Nightshade buzzed about the dining room ‘setting the table’. He didn’t entirely understand what the mech was doing. His papa said they were going to eat, but the only thing he’d ever really had was liquid energon, and Bluestreak didn’t think it took that much effort for them to all get a cube.

“Do you want to help your carrier and your grandsire in the kitchen?” Nightshade asked. 

“Doing what?” Bluestreak squeaked. 

“Your carrier is preparing some fresh argon apple juice while your grandsire is chopping a nice salad of field grasses.” 

Bluestreak looked up at Nightshade with wide optics, “Really?” 

Nightshade laughed, his newfound grand-sparkling was adorable! “Yes, really. In fact why don’t you come and help me! The crystal cake should be about done and you can help me decorate it while they finish up dinner. How does that sound?” 

“Crystal cake? Never heard of that. Is it good?” Bluestreak asked. 

“It’s very good,” Nightshade smiled, “And so are the oil cakes. You will like them, I promise.” 

Bluestreak nodded eagerly as his grandcreator brought out the crystalcake and the decorations to go on it. “We have quartz frosting, copper flakes, and rust sprinkles to put on it.” 

Bluestreak gasped, “So many colors!” 

“You can make the cake whatever color your want, bitty.” 

Bluestreak looked at him with huge optics and gasped, “Really?! Whatever I want?!” 

“Of course, bitty. I even have some crumbled cy-clover goodies we can add for decoration, how does that sound?” 

Blue bounced excitedly, “I love the cy-clover! It is so sweet and yummy!” 

Nightshade laughed, Bluestreak was adorable and his spark ached to think of how much he and Bastion had missed of their grand-sparklings growing up.

Nightshade sat Bluestreak on a stool at the kitchen counter and laid out all of the decorations before bringing the Crystal cake over to Bluestreak. The little sparkling squealed, wiggling in his seat in his excitement. “Pretty!”

“Yes, it is!” Nightshade agreed.

“Will you help? Pleeease,” Bluestreak begged. 

“If you want me to, bitty. You are such a sweetspark.” 

“Yes, you help!” Bluestreak turned on the stool and reached out to Barricade who was still in the other part of the room, “Cade! Cade you come help too! Help me Cade!” 

Barricade looked at his youngest brother and sighed, knowing it was a losing battle to try and deny the younger mech. Those big blue optics and the way his doorwings fluttered so hopefully meant that he had no hope of refusing. “Very well. What are we doing?” 

“Making Pretty! Make pretty things with me Cade!” 

Barricade stared, “How?”

Bluestreak stared, and then shrugged, “I don’t know. Gran’carrier? How?”

Nightshade’s browplates rose, “Well...let me show you then.” 

He pulled a small frosting spatula out and then dipped it into a plain white cup of quartz frosting. He then slowly slid the spatula along the side of the crystal cake, taking care to keep the frosting smooth. 

“See, you just carefully spread the frosting on the crystal cake with the spatula. You can do that Barricade. Then Bluestreak can decorate it with powders, crystals and crumbles.” 

Blue bounced eagerly, “Yes! I make it so pretty!” 

Barricade nodded, and carefully smoothed the icing on the cake until it was uniformly covered. 

“Oh, that does look nice,” Nightshade said, “You are a natural!”

“Now it is your turn, baby Blue.” He pushed the containers with the powders towards Blustreak, “Now pick out a colour, little one.” 

“So many,” he gasped before selecting a bottle with Blue and a bottle with purple. 

Nightshade watched in amazement as Bluestreak began to crudely smear the blue and purple powders in lopside smears that slowly actually began to look like…. “Are those Cy-clover blossoms, Bluestreak?” 

“Uh-huh! They are Papa’s favorite and my favorite too! Are they your favorite too?” 

“Yes, they are. I think your Papa and you got your love of Cy-clover from me.”

Bluestreak beamed, “So pretty, so delicious.” He nodded, and continued to decorate the cake until it was covered in cy-clover blossoms. He picked out bigger crystals and decorated the edge, and the very center of the cake. 

“Oh, Blue, that looks lovely. Do you like to draw, bitty? Maybe we can get you some art supplies.”

“Never done it,” Bluestreak shrugged. “Can I try?” 

“Of course you can try, bright spark. I will go to the market first thing in the morning, and we will get you some art supplies.” 

Blue made a happy little squealing noise which made Barricade and Nightshade smile. 

“Really? What kind of things do you need for arts?” 

“Well, we will start you off with some basic things for right now, little one. Some crayons, chalk and perhaps some watercolor paint. We’ll get you a nice big pad of drawing paper as well. How does that sound?” 

Bluestreak looked excited but worried, “So much? Are...are art stuffs espen-ive?”

“Are they expensive? Some of the really nice, high end supplies can be, but we will start you out with basic things for right now until you decide what you like better.”

“Oh,” Bluestreak said, “Lots of colours? I like colours. I like them a lot.”

Nightshade nodded, “I can do that. We can go and you can pick out what you want, bitty.”

“Then I can make things? Lots of pretty things?” Bluestreak asked looking hopeful. 

“As many as you want, bitty.” 

Bluestreak bounced happily and clapped his servos together, getting powder and sprinkles all over himself and Barricade. “Yay! Lots of pretties!” 

Nightshade laughed, “I think that you need a bath, little one. You are filthy now. How does a bath with some bubbles sound?” 

Bluestreak looked at his grand-carrier, “What bath? Bubbles?”

“We have a solvent tub, sweetling. Come on, lets get you clean. You will feel much better. I promise.” 

“Oh, okay,” Bluestreak said, and let the mech pick him up, and set him carefully on the ground. Bluestreak took his grand-carrier’s hand and was led to a room towards the back of their own. He recognized the washracks for what they were, and there was a big intention behind them. A bowl with ledges. 

“What is that?” 

Nightshade looked at Bluestreak in surprise, “Have you never seen a solvent pool before?” 

Bluestreak frowned, “Solvent pool? What for? What do you do with it?” 

“You bathe in it. I am going to fill it with bubbling solvent solution and a few of your carrier’s old toys. I *think* you will enjoy it.”

Bluestreak watched the tub suspiciously as his grandcarrier filled it with solvents and then bubbles. “Now what?” He asked, craning his neck. 

“You get in it, little one.” 

Bluestreak frowned, “You sure? Lots of solvents.” 

“Yes, there is,” Nightshade agreed, as he opened a cabinet and produced a box full of boats, and even a little rubber ducky. 

Bluestreak stared, “For me?”

“Of course, you are the only sparkling I see here! Now, let’s get you into the solvent pool and all nice and clean.” 

Nightshade began to place the toys in the solvents, as Bluestreak watched with wide optics at the floating toys. “They float? Supposed to float?” 

“Yes, they are supposed to float, now get your little skid-plate into the solvents. You are getting a bath.” 

Bluestreak hesitated, his doorwings wiggling undecidedly, before he finally scooted into the solvents. 

“There you go, that isn’t so bad, is it?” Nightshade asked. He grabbed a cleaning cloth and a bit of soap, working it across Bluestreak’s plating. To his surprise the cloth came away black. The plating underneath the dirt was a soft grey. “Oh. Oh dear.” 

He put down the cloth, “Stay here for a moment, Bluestreak. I need to ask your carrier something.” 

Nightshade headed back into the main room and stared at Barricade and Smokescreen before turning to Prowl. “What color are your sparklings supposed to be Prowl?” 

“What do you mean?”

“I have Bluestreak in a bath and when I started to clean his plating I was surprised to see that he is supposed to be the same color as your sire!”

Prowl blinked, “What? I just...assumed his plating changed. Sometimes that happens, but...oh dear....that was all dirt?” 

“Perhaps we should get all of you clean then,” Nightshade said. “Bluestreak needs scrubbed really well.” 

“I will help then, carrier.”

Nightshade nodded, “Good. I will get some of the fizzling cleanser, I’m sure he would need it in between his plating.”

“Thank you, Papa. I’ll go in and start scrubbing him down. I’ll let Smokescreen and Barricade know that they are next in the bath.” 

“Thank you, sweetspark. It is so good to have you home again. Our sparks seemed to break every sol when we woke up and you were not home.” 

“I felt the same way, Papa. I missed you and Sire so much!”

OoOoOoOo

“Come on sparkling, time for recharge,” Prowl said, leading Bluestreak to his old room. The berth was covered in piles of clean meshes, which made Bluestreak gasp when he saw them.

“Papa, are we staying here?!?!” Bluestreak asked, and gasped when Prowl nodded. “It’s so nice, and the meshes look so soft.” 

“Yes, sweetspark, we are staying here. My creators are so happy to meet you and your brothers. They are very nice and my carrier always made sure we had nice meshes to recharge under.” 

“Papa, is Master going to make us go back? I don’t want to.” 

“Oh, bitty. You never have to worry about him ever again. You are safe here. This is our home now. We should get into recharge soon, tomorrow will be another busy sol. We need to get Smokey and Cade a tutor. Then we can see if there are any activities you want to sign up for, Blue.”

Bluestreak scrunched up his faceplates, “Activities? Tutors? W-we can have those?” His wings wiggled as Prowl picked him up and put him on the berth, and frowned as he noticed Bluestreak’s dolly was still wet. “You can’t sleep with that, bitty. It will get the berth wet. Let me put him up where he can dry.” 

“But I need him to sleep,” Bluestreak whimpered. “Need him!” 

“I think you will be fine one night without him, bitty. I don’t need you coming down with rust.” 

“I won’t rust! I am a big mech! The biggest! I am too big and strong to rust! Plus, I need dolly to help keep the bad dreams away! Smokey said dolly would keep them away from me!” 

“Did he now? Well, at least let me try to wring as much of the water from him as I can. And he gets wrapped in an absorbent mesh.” 

“Thank you, Papa!” 

“You are very welcome, bitty,” Prowl said as he took Bluestreak’s dolly to the little washrack attached to the room, and wrung the raggedy dolly out, getting as much moisture out of him as he could before wrapping it up in an absorbent mesh. 

“Here, bitty...that is much better, don’t you think?” 

Bluestreak cuddled his much drier dolly, “Thank you, papa! Thank you!” 

Prowl smiled as he looked down on his youngest sparkling. It was so good to finally have his sparklings safe and to be home. He had spent so many nights worrying about what would happen to his precious sparklings at the servos of the monster who had stolen him. It had broken his spark each time the monster had ripped one of his sparklings away, only to be able to see them when they were forced to work at far too young of ages. 

“You are welcome, Blue. I love you.” 

“I love you too Papa! All the love! Dolly loves you too!”

“Time for recharge, bitty,” Prowl said as he pulled back the mesh, and waited for Bluestreak to crawl in. 

Bluestreak wiggled about getting comfortable. “Tuck me and dolly in, Papa!” 

Prowl laughed, and climbed in himself and tucked the meshes in around them. “Comfortable?” 

“The comfiest,” Bluestreak said. “Dolly agrees!”

Prowl laughed, and signaled the lights to dim. “Time to recharge, bitty. Offline your optics.”  
“Papa, Dolly isn’t tired.” 

“I think Dolly is fibbing, Dolly is very tired,” Prowl said.

“Nuh-uh! Dolly is-” Blue yawned and cuddled closer to Prowl, “Not tired at all. Gonna, gonna be up al-” 

Without even finishing the word he had been saying, Bluestreak quickly fell asleep. Prowl chuckled and drew his precious sparkling closer to his frame, it felt s good to feel his spark next to his again. “Good night my little sweetspark.” 

He settled into the berth himself and let himself drift into a good recharge.

OoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz came back over early in the morning, and was startled to see a grey coloured sparkling running towards him. The sparkling threw himself at Jazz, clinging like a space barnacle.

“Jazz! Jazz! You came back! I missed you! Look I got a bath! In solvents! There was fizzy soaps and BOATS! They floated! And a ducky too. For me!!!! And now I’m all clean! So clean my plating is a different colour!”

“I can see that, bitty. I almost didn’t recognize you, bitty! I missed you too!” 

“We slept on the fluffiest berth, and there were lots of meshes, and papa cleaned dolly. We are all so clean!”

“Really now? Well, I know that your Papa has a lot to do today. Why don’t we see what he needs help with and we can offer to do some of it while we head in to get your dolly fixed up. It is a good thing Dolly is so clean, the healer will see what is wrong right away.”

“Yes, Dolly is all clean! Papa made me sleep with Dolly in a mesh since he was still wet. He said Dolly might make me rust if I went into recharge with him so wet!”

“You are tougher than that! Let’s see what your Papa and Grand-creators need from the village before we head in.”

Bluestreak bounced about excitedly as they went to check with Prowl and Bluestreak’s grand-creators.

“Papa, Papa! We are going to get Dolly fixed! Jazz wants to know if you need anything in town?”

“Could you pick up some art supplies for Bluestreak? Some pads and wax pastels? Whatever you think it appropriate,” Nightshade said. 

“Maybe some clay or something, I bet he would enjoy that,” Jazz said.

“That would be the best thing,” Nightshade grinned, “Thank you.”

“Alright then, Little Blue and I will be off to the village. Are you sure there is nothing else you need from town?”

“We are fine. Thank you for asking. I will meet you two later at the education center. I need to find a tutor for Smokescreen and Barricade. Bluestreak is a bit too young for the youngling classes but he can sign up for the activities at least.”

“We will see you there then. We are going to the doll healer and then get him his art supplies.”

“Dolly healer, Dolly healer!” Bluestreak squealed, and jumped around Jazz, before finally snagging the black and white mech’s hand. “Make dolly all betters.” 

Jazz laughed, “Indeed we will, bitty. Let’s get going then. Don’t want to waste a klik, now do we?”

“Nooooo...we don’t.” Bluestreak said, giving Jazz’s hand a squeeze. “Dolly needs ta get better.” 

“Indeed he does. Quickneedle will have him better in no time at all. You will not believe him when you see him again.”

“Still my Dolly right?”

“Yes, your doll will still be the same as he was. He will just be repaired and made better than ever. You will see.”

Bluestreak nodded and then began to ask questions about everything they saw along the way to the village that lay down a dusty little road. After having lived in the mech city, the village would seem small but at least here the little one would be free to look and explore.

They finally stopped in front of a little cottage with a big picture window in front. It was full of all manners of sewing articles.

“Here?” Bluestreak asked, staring. “Dolly healer?”

“Yes, here,” Jazz agreed and stepped inside, opening the door for Blue.

The bell on the door rang as they stepped inside. A thin mech stepped out, looking surprised to see them, “Jazz, I haven’t seen you in an age. How are you, bitty.” 

Jazz snorted, “I’m not so much of a bitty anymore.” 

“You are still a bitty to me. Now who is this bitty with you?”

Bluestreak moved so he was partly hidden behind Jazz’s legs, peeking out to look at the thin mech. He ducked further back behind Jazz at the mech’s question. Jazz laughed, “This is Bluestreak, Quickneedle. He is Prowl’s sparkling.”

“Prowl?! But he has been missing since- You found him? After all this time?”

Jazz nodded, “My persistence has paid off. I found him. I brought him back to his creators.” 

“They are very thankful I would imagine,” Quickneedle said. “They mourned for him for so long.”

“Mourned what?” Bluestreak asked peeking out, and looked at both of them with a puzzled expression.

“Your papa was gone a long time, bitty,” Jazz said.

“Oh.”

“I see he is a little shy. Hello there Bluestreak. What brings you and Jazz to visit me?”

Blue squirmed and then hesitated before holding his dolly out a little. “Jazz said you were a dolly healer. You make Dolly all better?”

Quickneedle stared at the pitiful excuse of a doll before looking at Jazz in concern.

Jazz gave him a terse nod, “Please, do what you can. It would make Bluestreak very, very happy.” 

“Hmmmmm...well...I am sure I can make him as good as new for you, bitty.” Quickneedle announced. “Would you like him to have some clothes as well?”

“Clothes? For my dolly?” Bluestreak nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course. Now, can you describe to me how your dolly is supposed to look when he is fixed up? Does he have sensor wings like you do? What color was he before he got so faded?”

Bluestreak’s little face scrunched up as he thought. “He had wings like me and papa! And, and a chev’on like me and papa, and and he is black and white and red like papa but with blue and gold too like smokey and gray like me!”

“Oh my, he sounds very pretty. What parts of him are which colors?”

“Umm, his chev’on is red and he had a white frame with black on his tummy and bottom. He has the grey and red on his wings and gold bits here and there.”

“What a very pretty dolly,” Quickneedle said. “I’m sure we can get him all better very, very soon. Would you mind if I took him and started working on him?”

Bluestreak cuddled his dolly, before pushing him to Quickneedle. “Will it take long?”

“Not at all. Come back in a joor or so,” Quickneedle said to Jazz and carried the doll into his workshop.

“Jazz! Will he make dolly better? Are you sure?” Bluestreak asked, looking worried.

“Yes, he will. Your doll will be better than ever and as beautiful as you are bitty.”

Bluestreak giggled, “You’re silly!”

Jazz laughed, “Why don’t we go pick out your art supplies while we wait for him to finish healing your dolly? The store isn’t too far away.”

Bluestreak took Jazz’s hand as the mech lead him through the street, “There is so many things here,” Bluestreak said, craning his helm and looking all about. They finally stopped in front of a store with a palette shaped sign. Jazz opened the door and pulled Bluestreak inside. Bluestreak stared. He had never seen anything like it. there was colours. So many colours.

“Jazz! Jazz! What is this?” 

“It is an art store, bitty.”

“Art? So many pretty things! we should get a pretty for Papa! Can we?”

Jazz smiled, “Why don't you try to find something you think your Papa would like. We can look around while we look for your supplies. How does that sound?”

“Pretty for papa! Pretty for Papa!”  
Jazz laughed, “You are a good spark, Blue.” 

Blue grinned up at him, “Yus.” 

“How may I help you good mechs today?” The storekeeper asked. 

Bluestreak gasped, “Sparkly! Sparkly!” 

The mech laughed, “I am Prism, and who might you be, kind sir?” 

“Bluestreak, and that Jazz.” 

“Oh, and are you looking for anything in particular?” 

“Pretty for my Papa!”

Jazz laughed, “We are here to get little Blue here some starter art supplies. He is interesting in being an artist and also want to find something for his carrier as a gift.”

The storekeeper smiled, “What a thoughtful young mech. What kind of supplies were you looking to select for him?”

“We were looking to find some oil pastels, crayons, drawing pads and maybe some basic colored clay?”

“We have all of that, if you will follow me then I will show you were they are.”

“Thanks,” Jazz said, and patted Bluestreak on the helm. “Come on, bitlet. Let’s look and see what he has.” The mech lead them to the last row of shelves that had piles of drawing pads, and boxes of pastels.

“These would be a good starter set,” the mech said. “There are lot of colour options. I would recommend a couple of different tablets. If you decide to get paint they need a thicker paper than drawing.” 

Jazz nodded, “Yeah, watercolors, I would imagine. Something we can clean easily.”

Prism nodded, “I have some nice beginner sets.”

“Thanks. Now, we need to find something ‘pretty’ for his carrier.”

“Well, I have several paintings and a few static displays of crystals. Oh, unless you would be interested in one of the craft kits I have? I have a miniature crystal garden set that might be nice?”

“Hmm, Prowl might like the mini-crystal garden. What do you think bitty? It would be something you and your Papa could work on together?”

Blue smiled, “Yus! Pretty garden for Papa!”

Jazz smiled, “Looks like we have winner.” Jazz paid for their purchases and walked with an excited Bluestreak out the door. They headed further down the road until Jazz stopped in front of another shop.

“What is this?” Bluestreak asked, optics round as they stepped inside.

“It is a toy store,” Jazz said, and pointed to the rows of dolls, and another of trucks. “I was thinking you might want to pick out a few things.” 

Bluestreak gasped, “So many.” 

Jazz chuckled to himself, “Yes, they do have a lot of toys. I thought that since Dolly is getting fixed up at the healer’s you might like to pick out some nice things for him? Like a berth and a chair? Look! They even have magic doll energon cubes.”

Bluestreak gazed at the items is wonder. “Magic! Jazz….Dolly okay? You make me get a new dolly?”

“No, sweetie, I wouldn’t make you get a new dolly. I know you love your old one. You can get things for him though. Would you like some clothes?” 

“Oh. Yes, please. Dolly needs lots of things.” 

“I’m sure he does,” Jazz laughed.

“All the things,” Bluestreak said. 

Jazz laughed, “Not sure I could afford to buy Windup out of stock, bitty.”

Bluestreak looked at Jazz in surprise. “What can Dolly have?”

Jazz smiled and picked up Bluestreak holding him to his chest. “Why don’t we pick out a few nice things? A few outfits, a berth, a table and chair, maybe a chest to hold his things and an energon cube? How does that sound? Then we can get a few things later on when Dolly is better and you can bring him back so he can help pick things out.”

Bluestreak bounced happily in Jazz’s arms. “Yes! Best things for Dolly!”

“The very best,” Jazz agreed, and helped Bluestreak pick out the toys.

“Oh, Dolly has so much furniture,” Bluestreak said when it was all packed away into a storage cube, and safely in Jazz’s subspace. “Go get him now? Please?” 

“I suppose we could see if he is ready,” Jazz said shrewdly.

Bluestreak squealed happily, hanging on to Jazz like a barnacle.

Together the two headed back to Quickneedle’s store, and when they walked in Quickneedle looked up smiling. “Ah, just in time. I am almost finished fixing up your dolly. Why don’t you take a look and tell me if you think anything didn’t come out rght?”

The doll that Quickneedle held up looked nothing like the doll that Bluestreak had clutched to himself but there were a few bits that were recognizable, mostly in the areas with grey coloring. Bluestreak stared at it for a long time and Jazz felt his spark begin to sink, wondering if Bluestreak would be upset by how much of his doll had changed. “Do you not like how he looks, Blue?”

Bluestreak looked at Jazz for a second and then hesitantly reached out for the doll. “My Dolly- he is same dolly? He is so pretty now!”

"He is the same dolly," Quickneedle agreed. "You like him?"

"I love him!" Bluestreak exclaimed. "He is beautiful. So pretties." Bluestreak hugged his dolly tight to his chestplates. "Thank you! Thank you so so so much."

Quickneedle smiled, “You are very welcome, little one. It is a joy to see such a sweet foal look so happy. You run along and play with your doll. He is all better now.”

Jazz slipped Quickneedle a large credit chip, much larger than the work would have required. “Thank you for repairing his doll so well. It has been his only friend for a very long time.”

Quickneedle gasped, “The poor little foal! I hope this brings him joy then!”

“I’m sure it will. Thank you again,” Jazz nodded and lead Bluestreak away.

“He’s so pretty,” Bluestreak said, still in awe of his dolly as they walked towards Prowl’s creator’s home. “The best dolly. Even prettier than the shop dollies. The best, Jazz. The best.” 

“Of course he is. He is your dolly. Your dolly should be the best. Now why don’t we go and find your carrier at the school? We can see if there is an activity that you like the sound of.”

“Activity? What activity? Want to show Papa how pretty Dolly is! So Pretty!”

“Well, then, let’s head to the school and find him. I am sure he will be so amazed with how pretty Dolly is now.”

Bluestreak took Jazz’s hand and nearly pulled him through the street in his hurry to get to the school. “Activity! Jazz! Want to do things!”

Jazz laughed, “I know you do. Maybe they have a painting class. Would you like that?”

“Yes! I would like to paint! I would paint you all the pretties.”

“What about your Papa and your grand-creators? Or your brothers? Are you not going to save some pretties for them too?”

Bluestreak gasped, “Yes! Pretties for everyone! Pretties for you and for Papa and Grandsire and Grand-carrier and Smokey and Cade!”

Jazz laughed as they approached the school. “That is a lot of pretties Blue! You are going to be so busy!”

Bluestreak nodded his little helm vigorously, “Yes! So busy! Will you help?”

“‘Course I will help, bitty,” Jazz said, scooping him up. “I’d love to help.” 

“Yay! Love you Jazz! So much!”

“Aw, I love you too Blue!” 

Blue was still in a chipper mood as they entered the school, and finally found his creator, “Papa! Papa! Dolly is all better!”

Prowl turned with a smile and scooped up Bluestreak, “Oh, really? I am so glad to hear that your Dolly is all better. Now everyone is all healed.”

Bluestreak held up his doll for his Papa to see, “Look at how pretty Dolly is Papa! So pretty! Bestest Dolly! Jazz got me arts stuff too! And things for Dolly! Dolly has a berth and a chair and table and box and two dresses and an energon cube and-”

“Oh my! Did you leave anything in the store this sol?”

“Not very much!” Bluestreak said with wide optics and a silly little grin. “Dolly is so spoiled!”

Prowl chuckled, “Dolly isn’t the only one. I take it you enjoyed your day out?” 

“It was the best,” Bluestreak declared. “The very bestest!” 

“I’m happy to hear that,” Prowl said, and kissed Bluestreak on his chevron.

Jazz smiled, watching the mech he had loved forever with the sparkling that he already loved as though he had sired him himself. Bluestreak was absolutely adorable and by far the most sweet and innocent sparkling he had ever seen. Despite what he had seen and had to go through he was still so happy and sweet.

“How has your day been? Were you able to find a tutor for Barricade and Smokescreen? Or will Smokescreen be attending school and receive help from the teacher?”

“I found a tutor for the both of them, thankfully. Quill, actually. Do you know him?”

“In passing,” Jazz said. “He always seemed like a good mech.”

“Hopefully he will be the right mech for the job,” Prowl said. “I---I also talked to Rung. He will be seeing all three of them as well.” 

“And you?” Jazz asked with concern.

“Me as well.” 

Jazz drew Prowl and Bluestreak close to him, “ I am glad. I want my new family to be healthy. I have waited so long to find you again, my Prowler.”

Prowl smiled and shifted Bluestreak’s slight weight as he pressed his helm against Jazz’s, “I know Jazz. Now, Bluestreak, why don’t we find you some things to do? I think they have some art classes coming up for bitties.”

“Really? That sounds like it would be perfect for Bluestreak.”

“Arts, Papa? Arts for me?”

Prowl smiled, “Just for you, bitty. I’m sure you will have lots of fun. Would you like to go meet the teachers and see if they have an opening?

“Please, papa! Please! I want to do the arts!” 

Prowl laughed, and carried Bluestreak down the hall. They stopped at one of the doors and Prowl knocked, “Ephemera? Are you in?”

A mech that looked a bit like the art store owner opened the door, “Prowl, it is good to see you again. Were you wanting to sign you sparklings up for a class?” 

“This is Bluestreak, I think he would enjoy that. You have room in your classes for him?” 

The mech smiled, wings fluttering, “I do! It is so nice to meet you, Bluestreak.” 

Bluestreak ducked behind Prowl and peeked out at the new mech. He looked up at Prowl and shifted to the side when Prowl tried to nudge him forward. “Blue, come on out. this is the nice mech who will be teaching your art class. Say, hello.”

Blue inched forward and gave a little wave, “Hi. I’m Blue.”

Ephemera laughed, “I see that he is a little shy around new mechs. Well, I look forward to having you in our class. Our first one is tomorrow, we are going to to be doing fingerpainting. All the supplies are provided for this class. We will let you know when you need to bring things.”

Bluestreak gasped, “You can paint with fingers?” He wiggled his own fingers and stared at them looking shocked. “Really? With fingers?”

Ephemera laughed, “Yes, with your fingers. You will like it, I promise.”

Bluestreak nodded shyly, “I will make arts then.” 

“Yes, yes you will.” 

Prowl smiled and scooped up Bluestreak, “I am sure you will create beautiful pictures Bluestreak. You did such a good job with the cake yesterday.” 

Blue bounced in Prowl’s arms, “Cake was the bestest! Most Pretty cake!” 

Jazz laughed, “Yes, it was bitty Blue.” 

Ephemera looked from Bluestreak to Jazz and gave Jazz a questioning look. “He is a very enthusiastic sparkling. You both must be very proud of him.” 

Jazz gave a rueful smile. “I know we are. I love him already, just as though I had sired him.” 

“He is a very good sparkling,” Prowl added, “The best and the sweetest.” 

“I can tell,” Ephemera agreed. “We will have a lot of fun in class, and you will meet other sparklings your age. Are you excited about that?”

Bluestreak gasped, “Other sparklings? Yes! New playmates.” Bluestreak made a squeaking noise. “Please, papa, can I meet the other sparklings? Please?” 

“Of course you can, Baby blue,” Jazz replied. 

Bluestreak clapped his hands and bounced happily in Prowl’s arms, “Yay! Other sparklings!” 

Ephemera laughed, “If he wants to meet some of the other sparklings, several carriers and their foals are grazing in the meadow behind the school. There are several colts his age there today or at least there were when I was there earlier.” 

Prowl smiled, “What do you think, Blue? Want to go see if they are out there and maybe graze a bit. There are a lot of the cy-clover blossoms back there.” 

Bluestreak gasped and looked at Prowl in shock, “New sparklings /and// cy-clover blossoms?! Really?” 

“Yes, bitlet. Sounds nice, doesn’t it?” Prowl chuckled at Bluestreak’s enthusiastic nod. “Let’s go then. Thank you Epemera, we appreciate it.” 

“You are welcome,” the teacher said, “And I will see you next sol, youngling.” 

They made their way out the the meadow, all three transforming in the high metaligrass. Bluestreak bound way, bouncing and frolicing excitedly, before he came upon a big patch of cy-clover. 

Bluestreak immediately began to snap up the cy-clover blossoms, his short tail twitching excitedly. He looked back over his shoulder, cy-clover dangling from his mouth, “Papa! They are so good! Come have some!” 

Prowl laughed, “Blue! Sweetspark, don’t talk with your mouth full! I am coming over, try to save some for Jazz and I.” 

Bluestreak quickly chewed his mouthful an bounced excitedly as he looked around the meadow at the other mechs and sparklings that were there. “Are all these sparklings gonna be in my class?”

“Some of them, I’m sure,” Prowl agree moving close enough to nuzzle Bluestreak’s side. 

“Can I go play with him?” 

“Yes, you may,” Prowl laughed when the sparkling bound away towards the other grazing sparklings. 

“Hi! Hi! I’m Blue, who are you?” 

The two closest sparklings raised their heads, “Hello, I’m Moondrift, and this is Starstruck. I’ve never seen you before who is your creators?” 

“My carrier is Prowl, and Jazz takes care of me too. It’s very nice to meet you, are you going to be in Ephemera’s art class?” 

“Yes! Ephemera has the best art classes! Are you going to be there?” 

Blue nodded eagerly, “Yus! I want to make arts! I’m gonna make pretties for my Papa!” 

The two sparklings looked confused, “You only have one Papa? I thought everyone had two Papas, or a Papa and Mama.” 

The other sparkling nodded, “Or two Mama’s like Windshimmer.” 

Bluestreak paused looking confused, “I only have Papa. Papa said I wasn’t supposed to talk about Ma- him. I think Jazz might be my new Papa thought soon!”

Both foals blinked at him looking confused. “You can’t have a new Papa. It doesn’t work that way,” Starstruck said. “Did your other Papa die?”

“I can’t talk about it,” Bluestreak whimpered. “Jazz is my new Papa. I don’t have an old one.” 

The foal’s parents moved closer, listening to the conversation, neither looked happy, “Bitties, get away from him now. Come along.” 

“But Papa! We were going to play,” Moondrift wined. 

“You can’t play with him. He’s an outsider. He’s unclean.” 

Bluestreak stared, whimpered, and burst into tears. 

Prowl rushed over and transformed, scooping Blue up and holding him to his chest as he transformed. Jazz stood behind Prowl and glared at the parents of the two foals. “What is the problem here?” 

The other mechs looked Jazz and Prowl up and down in a very obvious manner, and then snorted, pawing the ground with their hooves. “Keep him away from our colts. We don’t need them to get too familiar with an outsider!” 

“He’s not an outsider,” Jazz snapped, bristling. he twitched his tail in agitation. “Prowl was born here, and so was I.” 

“He left. We know who you are, Jazz. He left you on the day you were supposed to be bonded. Ran away with an outsider!” 

“Shut your mouth, yah don’t know what you are talking about,” Jazz snapped, and pawed at the ground. “Shut up.” 

“He’s just an outsider’s whore,” the other unicorn said. “I don’t want him near my foal.” 

Jazz reared angrily, “Prowl. Take Bluestreak home. I am going to have a talk with these two. I will be back in a little while.” 

“Jazz, please. Just come home. I...we can just go home. Please.” 

“I will be back in just a little while. Why don’t you and Blue go back and he can show your creators how lovely his doll is now. Here, these are the things we got today.” 

Jazz passed Prowl a storage cube from his subspace. “This has all of Bluestreak’s things in it.” 

Prowl took the cube and nervously took a few steps back. “Jazz. Please.” 

“Prowler. Sweetspark. Go home. I will be there soon to talk to your creators about moving up our bonding sol.” 

Prowl transformed, taking the storage cube and putting it in his own subspace before shooing Bluestreak away, back towards the school and out of audial shot. Jazz waited until they were well away before turning back to the two shocked looking unicorns. “If I ever hear you say that about my intended again ah will make you very sorry.” 

One of the adults snorted, “You can’t do anything to stop us.” 

“I could challenge you to a duel, and as plump as you are you have no chance at all of winning. It is within my rights to make it to the death. So unless you want your bitty there to be an orphan I would suggest you shut your trap.” 

They both backed away from Jazz, “You wouldn't dare.” 

“Try me. You insult my Prowler again, or if I hear of you running your traps, you won’t be running them long.” 

The mechs stared at Jazz before shooing their foals away, and galloping away while throwing wary looks over their shoulders. He watched them flee before he ran back along the road towards Prowl’s home. 

When he arrived, he found Prowl sitting and rocking in a chair with a sobbing Bluestreak in his arms. “P-papa? Why, why don’t they like me? Am...Am I worthless, like-like master used to say?”

“Oh, bitty no. Don’t think that. You are wonderful. They are just ignorant and foolish. They do not know you or how wonderful you are,” Prowl said stroking Bluestreak’s helm. 

“Don’t worry about them, Baby Blue,” Jazz said, kneeling in front of them both, “You are wonderful. There is nothing wrong with you, nothin’ at all.” 

“B-but they said--they said---” He whimpered. “Jazz, are you my Papa? Will you be my Papa?” 

“Aw, bitty, I will be if you want me to be. Yah know I love you.” 

Bluestreak sniffled, “Really?” 

“Cross my spark.” 

Prowl gave him a grateful look over Bluestreak’s helm, “We love you, Blue. Don’t forget it.” 

“Love you too Papa. Love you Jazz. Why they so mean?” 

“They are mean because they aren’t happy, sweetspark so they try to make everyone else unhappy too. Pay them no mind, they are foolish. I am sure you will make a bunch of new friends tomorrow when you go to class.” 

Smokescreen and Barricade came in with Bastion and all three froze at the sight of the still crying and hiccuping little mech in Prowl’s arms. “Papa? What happened to Bluestreak? Is he okay?”

Prowl sighed, “There was an...incident at the school. Some of the foals parents said...some...rather....horrible things.”

Bluestreak whimpered, “They s-said I was d-dirty, and they said bad things about carrier, and they wouldn't let me play with the other foals.” 

Barricade growled, “They did //what//?”

Prowl vented, “Lets not talk about it. It’s upsetting Blue. Please.” 

Bastion frowned, “Who was it? Who said such things?”

“I don’t know their names,” Prowl said. 

“Moondrift and Starstruck were the foals,” Bluestreak said, hunching his shoulders. 

Bastion nodded looking grim, “I know those foals, they are they are Charm, and Windshear’s grand-bitties. I will have a word with them.” 

“Papa---” Prowl began.

“I will have a word with them,” Bastion said more firmly. “That sort of slag won’t be tolerated.” 

Jazz chuckled darkly, “I already had a few words with them. I imagine a few more from you would make sure that the message stuck. I am not going to let anyone mess with my family. I worked too hard to find them.” 

He reached over and pet Bluestreak’s helm. “Blue, why don’t you show your grand-sire and your brothers how nice your doll looks now? I bet they will be amazed at how pretty he is now and all the nice things you got for him.” 

Bluestreak nodded, and put on a little smile as Prowl sat him down, he rushed over giving Jazz a big hug. “Smokey, Cade do you want to see my dolly? Jazz took him to the doctor and he’s all better now. So pretty. I love him.” 

Barricade frowned, “Sure. Lets go. Show me and Smokey.” He scooped Bluestreak up, and took Smokescreen’s hand, dragging him along before he could protest. 

Bluestreak held on tightly to Barricade, and tried to put on a brave face. “Jazz is a good papa he made them go away,” he whispered. “It was so scary, Cade. They said such bad things.” 

Barricade pressed a kiss to the top of Bluestreak’s helm. “I am sorry, Blue. They shouldn’t have said such things. If they ever try to do it again, I will make them sorry they even thought about it!” 

Smokescreen reached over and rubbed between Bluestreak’s sensor wings. “So will I. Why don’t you let us see your doll? Did they really fix him up?” 

Bluestreak wiped his optics and nodded, “Dolly is the prettiest now! So pretty! And Jazz got me pretty things for him too! A doll berth and a chair and a table and pretty clothes!” 

He pulled his dolly out of the storage cube, and held it up ,"See!!"

"Oh...wow," Smokescreen exclaimed. " He looks beautiful!"

Bluestreak beamed, tears forgotten, “He does! And Jazz got him clothes and a berth and a chair. He’s the best New Papa. The best.” 

Barricade and Smokescreen exchanged a look. “That was very nice of him. Why don’t we set up your doll’s things in you and Papa’s room? We can make sure that he is comfortable there.” 

Bluestreak nodded, “Yes! Set up Dolly’s things! He needs his stuffs!” 

Barricade laughed and picked up Bluestreak and his doll. “Lets go get him settled in then.” 

Smokescreen picked up the storage cube and followed them into Prowl and Bluestreak’s room. Setting the storage cube on the berth, Smokescreen began to pass the items inside one by one to Barricade you helped Bluestreak put them where he wanted. “Where should we put your doll’s berth at, little Blue?” 

“In the corner,” Bluestreak said, “So he doesn’t get stepped on in his sleep. That would make him cry!” 

“It would make us all cry, Blue,” Smokescreen said, smiling as he watched his brother rearrange the furniture. 

“Dolly is so happies. Look at all the stuff he has!” 

“He’s very lucky, Blue,” Barricade agreed. 

“Here is his storage chest, Blue. Do you want me to pass you his things to put in it?” 

Blue bounced happily, his doorwings fluttering, “Yes! Gonna put everything away neat and tidy like Papa always says too!”

“You are such a good little mech, Bluestreak. Would you like me to help fold your doll’s things so they fit better?” 

Bluestreak looked at Smokescreen with wide optics, “Would you?! Gotta make it neat!” 

“Always,” Smokescreen agreed with a little smile. He carefully folded the dolls clothes and helped Bluestreak make the little berth, tucking the mesh in carefully, “All neat now. Maybe we can find a little dresser later.” 

Bluestreak gasped, “Really?” Bluestreak hugged his dolly tight, “And can my Dolly have a dolly too? He needs someone to cuddle. He might have nightmares!” 

“Well, we can’t have Dolly having nightmares now can we Smokescreen? We will have to see about getting him a doll too.” 

“Oh, of course. Dolly needs to have sweet dreams just like our sweet little Blue does.” 

Bluestreak giggled and ducked his helm sheepishly. “Smokey! Cade! Stop teasing!” 

Barricade swept up Blue and his Doll. “What else is in the storage cube, Blue? What else did you get?” 

Blue climbed out of Barricade’s arms and onto the berth. “Arts things! And pretty for Papa!” 

“Something pretty for Papa?”

Bluestreak nodded, and pulled the mini-crystal garden kit. “See! Pretties!””

“Oh, that is really nice,” Barricade said, “Papa will like it.” 

“He will,” Smokescreen said, “You are so thoughtful.” 

Bluestreak smiled shyly, “Jazz got me arts supplies to. Going to make arts in a class. A REAL class. With a teacher!” 

“You are? Aren’t you lucky! When do you start?” 

“The teacher said tomorrow! I am gonna paint! With my fingers! Finger paints!” 

“Painting with your fingers? I bet that will be fun!” 

“Yus! I’m gonna make pretties for Papa, and grand-creators and for you two!” Bluestreak wrinkled his nasal plating, “And Jazz. I make lots of pretties for Jazz and Dolly.” 

“We are starting classes too, very soon,” said barricade, “But I don’t think it will be as fun as painting with our fingers. You are very lucky, little bit.” 

Smokescreen pulled a face, “Our classes sounded boring. History, and stuff like that. I don’t know why we need it.” 

“Papa wants us to fit in here,” Barricade said. “I want to fit in here.” 

“You're just saying that because you have a crush on that little medic, I saw you making googoo optics at him.” 

“Shut up, Smokey!” 

Blue whimpered looking from Smokescreen to Barricade, “No fight! No fight!” 

Immediately, Barricade and Smokescreen looked contrite and drew Bluestreak into a hug. “We’re sorry, bitty. We won’t fight. Why don’t we take you and Dolly to see our grand-creators and you can show them how pretty Dolly is now?” 

Bluestreak hugged his dolly to his chestplates, and sniffled, “Okay. Come with me? Papa Bastion and Pape Nightshade should see Dolly.”

Barricade stood and offered Bluestreak his hand, “Your right, Blue. They should.” 

“We’re sorry, Blue, we didn’t mean to upset you,” Smokey said. “I was only teasing him. It didn’t mean nothin’.” 

Bluestreak huffed, “No fighting.” 

“Okay, okay. Dinner is nearly ready anyway. Nightshade was working on it while you guys were gone,” Smokey said. 

“Yay dinner!” 

Bluestreak hurried down the hall, clutching his doll while his brothers fondly watched his hurry way.

OoOoOoOo

“Jazz, what do you think we will make pictures of? How do you paint with your fingers, Papa?” 

Jazz laughed while Bluestreak wiggled on his back in excitement. “Try to be careful, Blue. I don't want to fall off and hurt yourself.” 

Prowl smiled from where he was walking next to Jazz and Bluestreak. Bluestreak smiled and wiggled, his little sensor wings flapping happily as he looked around. “I won’t fall Papa! Papa Jazz won’t let me!”

Jazz felt his spark nearly burst with love at Bluestreaks words and looked over to see Prowl blushing. “Papa Jazz, huh? I like the sound of that.”

Bluestreak trilled happily, “I have the best Papas ever. The best.”

“You do,” Jazz agreed, still sounding amused. “Bet you are going to have a blast today in class too. Ephemera seems like a nice mech. I bet he is a good teacher. You be sure to listen to him, Blue.” 

“I’ll be good. Promise!” 

“You are always good,” Prowl murmured, “The best of bitties. We are so lucky to have you.” 

“Papas you stay?” 

“No, bitty, we can’t stay. The teachers don’t allow that,” Prowl said, watching Bluestreak and frowned when the youngling wiggled about, scratching at his hip. “Are you okay, bitty?”

“Yus! I okay! Are we almost there? I want to make arts! All the arts for my Papas and for brothers and for grand-creators! Make all the prettiest arts!” 

“I am sure you will, bitty. Do you want down so you can run around as we go?” 

Bluestreak clung to Jazz, “No! Want to stay with Papa Jazz and you Papa!” 

“Alright, bitty. If you are sure. I think we should have time to graze a bit if we hurry though. Then you can have some of the cy-clover blossoms before class. Won’t that be nice?”

Bluestreak squealed, “Yes! Please, Papa, please!” 

Prowl couldn’t help but smile, “You can, bitty. You don’t have to beg. We want you to graze. It will help you get well sooner. it’s good for you.” 

“I’m sicks?” Bluestreak asked. 

“Not sick, Blue. Just lackin’ some nutrients,” Jazz said. 

“I don’t wanna lack ‘trients.” 

“We don’t want that either. That is why we are going to take you graze as often as we can.” 

Bluestreak gasped and then waved his arms excitedly as his sensor-wings flapped , “All the cy-clover blossoms! I get to eat them all!” 

Jazz laughed and Prowl chuckled, “You may have cy-clover blossoms, but you will need to also eat a few other things that may not be as tasty. Some hyrdo-hay, argo-alfalfa, some tin-timothy. Or even some oxy-oats if there are any this year.” 

Bluestreak looked amazed, “There is more to graze then just cy-clover?” 

“Yes, bitty, there is more to graze on than just cy-clovers. You might like the other stuff too, and it’s very good for you,” Prowl said. 

“Will we graze soon? Please? I’m hungries now!” Almost as if on cue Bluestreak’s tank rumbled loudly. 

“That was a very big sound for a very little bitty,” Jazz said, bouncing Bluestreak on his back. 

“I’m not a bitty! I’m big! The biggest!” Bluestreak declared. “The biggest, Papa Jazz.”

“Oh, really? You are the biggest? Then why am I still bigger than you?” 

“I’m the biggest! The biggest!” 

Jazz laughed Bluestreak was so adorable. “You will always be my bitty to me, Blue. A sweet adorable bitty for me to spoil rusty!” 

“Not a bitty! I am the biggest!” 

“So then I guess since you are not a bitty, you don’t want a treat after your art class then?”

Bluestreak gasped, “A treat? I want a treat! Please, Jazz! Please! A treat! I’m am the best bitty, I promise.”

“You are, Blue. You really are,” Jazz agreed, and stopped at the edge of the field behind the school. “Ready to graze?” Jazz sat him down gently. 

“So hungries,” Bluestreak said, patting his abdominal plating.

Prowl laughed as he transformed and then nudged Bluestreak, “Then transform and graze with me, little Blue. There is so sweet cyber-grass over here.” 

Bluestreak quickly transformed and raced to Prowl’s side, bouncing and kicking up his tiny hooves in excitement. Jazz laughed and just watched the two graze. They were so precious to him, his family. 

Bluestreak was running around and taking bites of everything, all kinds of things in the meadow. It was quite amusing to watch the faces he made as he ate things and asked Prowl what they were. 

He finally stopped, flopping over. “So full, papas. So full.” 

Jazz laughed, and set down beside Bluestreak, “Oh, bitty. Did you eat too much?” 

“So much, Papa Jazz.” 

Prowl grazed closer to them, “Perhaps we should have the medics look at your tank.” 

Bluestreak gasped, “No! No medic! No medic!” 

Jazz Laughed, “No medic? How about I rub your tummy then?” 

Jazz reached over and began to lightly rub the slightly pudgy little tank bulge. Bluestreak squeaked and then moved so Jazz could reach better. 

Bluestreak wiggled closer, and purred at the touch. Jazz laughed again. “I dunno. You didn’t eat a lot, Blue. Pretty sure you shouldn’t get so full so fast.” 

“Noooo medic,” Bluestreak whined. “Belly rubs. Please.” 

Prowl came over and transformed, sitting next to Bluestreak in the grass. “Oh, so you want you belly rubbed? What about getting your belly...tickled?” 

With that, Prowl began to tickle Bluestreak’s small belly until the little sparkling was venting hard and leaning on Prowl’s lap. Prowl smiled down at Bluestreak fondly before looking up at Jazz. Jazz was gazing at the two of them with a love struck look. “Are you alright, Jaz?” 

“Just admiring the view.” 

Prowl’s lips curled into an amused smiled. “Oh? Simply admiring.” 

“Always,” Jazz purred, “I can’t wait for us to be bonded.” 

“Jazz!” Prowl covered Bluestreak’s ears, “Really.” 

Jazz just laughed, “So modest.” 

Bluestreak wiggled away, “Papa Jazz are you making creator blush?”

Jazz laughed, “Oh yes, I am. It is my job to make him blush like this as often as I can.” 

He then grabbed Bluestreak from Prowl’s lap and began to tickle him as well, “Just like it is my job to make you giggle and laugh as often as I can.” 

When Jazz finally stopped, Bluesteak was venting hard and seemed dazed with happy little giggles escaping him at random. Prowl laughed at the sight and then sighed, “Come on, Blue. It is almost time for your art class to start. You don’t want to be late, do you?”

Bluestreak gasped, "Arts now! Please!" He scurried towards the school not waiting for Prowl or Jazz. "All the arts! All the arts!"

Jazz shook his helm, "I think he might be a little excited."

"A little," Prowl agreed.

Blue came running back and grabbed one of each of their hands, tugging on them insistently. “Come on! It is time for arts! Arts, Papas!” 

“Well, you heard the mech, Prowl. It’s time for ‘arts’. We shouldn’t keep him waiting.” 

“Oh, of course not. We wouldn’t want Blue to miss his very first class now would we?” 

Bluestreak gasped at the idea of being late to the class and he tugged harder on their servos, “Papas! Class! Hurry! I’m gonna miss it!”

They all hurried towards the school, Bluestreak still squeaking excitedly. The classroom was full when they got there, an Ephemera greeted them at the door. “It is good to see you, Bluestreak. Your desk is over there. It has your name on it.” 

Bluestreak gasped, and scurried over to his desk, “Thank you teacher. Thank you!” He touched the paper with his name on it, optics widening, “Look papas, look. It’s got my name on it!” 

Prowl smiled, moving closer, “Why it does. That is wonderful. Be good for the teacher, bitlet. We will be back to get you at the end of class.”

OoOoOoOo

As soon as the door opened, a rush of younglings and sparklings poured out of the classroom. Jazz and Prowl smiled as they looked over the crowd of paint splattered foals that came past them. 

Bluestreak rushed towards them and hugged Prowl’s legs, leaving smears of multicolored paint on his armor. “Papas! I made arts! Arts for you!” 

“You did? You will have to show us then.” 

“Arts are drying in the class! Come see!” Bluestreak wiggled, smearing the paint further. “Come see!”

Prowl laughed, taking it all in stride. “Sure thing, bitty. Show us what you have made.” They walked back into the classroom. 

“Oh, I’m glad you came in,” Ephemera said. “I need to talk to you. I believe you will need to take Bluestreak to the medic. He began to scratch at his side and plating flaked off.” 

Prowl froze in place as Jazz turned to look at Bluestreak. “Blue, bitty, can you come here?” 

Bluestreak paused where he stood next to a long line of damp paintings that were lined up on a long table. He nodded and headed over to Jazz, “Papa Jazz? Don’t you want to see my arts?” 

“I do, and I will look in a moment. First I want to look at you.” 

Bluestreak frowned but held still as Jazz carefully looked him over. “Ah, I see what you mean. I’ll swing by the healers and have one come back to Prowl’s with me to check him out. Thank you Ephemera.” 

“You are welcome. I just did not want it to spread any farther. Infections like that unchecked are very dangerous,” Ephemera said. 

“Thank you,” Prowl said, his doorwings drooping. “We will take care of it.” 

Bluestreak wiggled about unhappily, “Arts, papas. I wanted to show you my arts. Don’t wanna see a medic. Medics are bad. Bad, bad, bad.” 

“No they are not, bitty,” Jazz said, picking him up carefully. 

“No! You need to see my arts! See how pretty? I made arts for you and Papa!” 

Prowl moved closer to the table, “Which ones are yours, Blue?” 

Ephemera smiled and moved over to Prowl, “These three right here are all his. He is very good, even with fingerpaints. It is remarkable. Has he had other art lessons before?” 

Prowl shook his helm, “No...no lessons at all, unfortunately. I was unable to give him such things before.” He visibly winced, the admission painful. “They are very beautiful, Blue. Your grand-creators will love them.” 

“They gotta dry,” Bluestreak said. “Gotta leave them till they dry, ‘kay papa?”

“Well then, we had better let them dry and take you home,” Jazz said. 

Bluestreak scowled at him, “Don’t want to see a medic.” 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, bitty, but you will have to,” Prowl said.

“No! No medic!” 

Prowl moved next to Bluestreak and pet his helm soothingly. “You need to though. You don’t want your dolly to get sick do you? What if he started to have a rust infection to? Wouldn’t that be terrible?” 

Bluestreak gasped and stared at Prowl in horror. “No! Not Dolly! Dolly not get rusts!” 

“Then you need to see the medic, sweetspark.” 

Bluestreak sniffled and then burst into tears, "Dolly can't get sick. I needs him. Noooooooo."

Prowl picked him up, cuddling Bluestreak to him, "Oh, sweetspark."

Bluestreak sniffled looking miserable, "Medic now?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Jazz said.

Prowl smiled, “I will take Bluestreak home. Why don’t you get the medic and we can meet up there. I am sure Barricade, Smokescreen and I should get checked as well. Now that you can really see our plating again, it is more visible than it was.”

Jazz nodded, "I will see you there then. Be careful."

"I will, love," Prowl smiled, and pressed a kiss to Jazz's cheek before he left. "We will see you soon."

Bluestreak clung to Prowl as he was carried back to his grand-creator's home. He snuffled, hiding his face against Prowl's neck plating

"Want my dolly."

“I know, Blue. But you need to wait until after the healer says you are okay. I’ll have your grand-carrier bring Dolly and his chair out so you can see him and tell him all about your class.”

“Yus. Want to tell Dolly about my arts. Dolly not sicks?” 

“I don’t think so but I will have the healer take a look at him before they go.” 

“Thank you, papa. I worry about Dolly. He’s special.”

“Ah, I know he is, Blue,” Prowl rubbed in between Bluestreak’s doorwings, “It will be okay, baby Blue. I promise.” 

They soon reached their temporary home, and Nightshade and Bastion came out to greet them. 

“Is there something wrong, bitty?” Bastion asked.

“Ephemera noticed that while in art class, Bluestreak kept scratching his side. It turns out that he has the beginning of a rust infection by the looks of it.” 

Nightshade gasped and hurried over to Prowl and Bluestreak, “Oh dear! That is terrible! You poor thing!” 

Bluestreak gave a little smile, “Grand-carrier? Could you get Dolly and his chair? I want to tell you and Dolly about my arts class!” 

“I will get him for you,”Nightshade said, and went to do that very thing. 

“Where is Jazz?” Bastion asked.

“He went to fetch the medic,” Prowl said. “He should be here soon.” 

Bastion nodded, “Good. Why don’t you come inside while we wait.” 

“If you think that is best, papa,” Prowl agreed. 

‘Yes, no need for the two of you to be stuck outside while you wait. Quill has almost finished with today’s lessons for Smokescreen and Barricade anyway. He is such a nice mech.” 

Prowl smiled, “He was always so studious even when we were foals. I should have known he would become a teacher.” 

Nightshade came back with Bluestreak’s doll in its little chair. “Why don’t you tell Dolly and I about your lesson Bluestreak?” 

Bluestreak gasped, “I made arts. So many arts. I left them at school to dry, but I will bring them home soon. I made a picture for you papa Nightshade. It’s so pretties. All the pretties. I hope you like it.” 

“I am sure I will love it, bitty.” 

“You will! You will! You will love it so much, and so will Dolly,” Bluestreak said jumping up and down excitedly. 

“Hold still, Bluestreak. You are still covered in paint in places. I’ll get a damp cloth so we can get you all nice and clean.” 

Bluestreak smiled, “Okay, Papa!” He then turned back to Nightshade, “We made arts with our fingers! We put paints on the papers and smeared them all around! It was fun! So much fun!” 

Nightshade laughed, Bluestreak was so enthusiastic that it was adorable. “It sounds like fun, little one.” 

Bluestreak nodded, “It was, and pretties! Very pretties. I wish they were dry already. But teacher said it could take all night sol. So long. I hope I can take them home next time. I want to show them to you.” 

Prowl was still working on his plating when Jazz and the medic came through the door. “Jazz tells me you have the beginnings of a rust infection,” The soft spoken medic from the sol before said. 

“It’s on his side, Crystalwave,” Prowl said. 

“Oh dear, let me have a look,” Crystalwave nodded, and bent to look at Bluestreak’s side. “Definitely a rust infection.” 

The door from the living area opened and three mechs came out. Quill blinked at the sight of the medic tending to the small sparkling but he just smiled and nodded politely. “Good sol everyone. I will see you two tomorrow, Barricade, Smokescreen.” 

Barricade didn’t respond, his optics locked on the pretty little mech tending to his littlest brother. Smokescreen noticed the medic as well, “Blue? What’s wrong? Why is the medic back?” 

“Blue has a small rust infection. So when Crystal is done checking him, he will check the rest of us for any signs of it as well.” 

Smokescreen gasped, “Do you think that we have it?” 

“There is always the possibility. It is mildly contagious. Especially in mechs whose nanites are compromised. All of you currently are dealing with that issue,” Crystalwave said. “It is better err on the safe side and check all of you.” 

Barricade watched him, a flush creating up his faceplates, “Oh, really?”

“Yes,” Crystalwave said. 

Barricade looked to the side and shifted nervously. Smokescreen however didn’t even notice Barricade’s discomfort, “So Blue, how was your lesson today?” 

Blue looked over his shoulder, his wings fluttering excitedly, “It was so fun! I made arts! But they had to dry! I can bring them home soon! I made arts for Papa, and Papa jazz and Grand-carrier Nightshade and Grand-sire Bastion! They are pretties!” 

“I bet that they are.” 

Bluestreak nodded, getting excited all over again. “I will make you arts too! The prettiest arts.” 

Barricade smiled, “I’m sure you will, bitty.” 

“I will, I will!” 

“Hold still Bluestreak, I have some nanite creme put on the infection, and I’m afraid I will be giving you another booster shot,” Crystalwave said, making Bluestreak gasp. 

“No! No! No! No shots! No Shots!”

“I am afraid so, Little one. You need them to get better. You want to get better don’t you?” 

“No shots!” 

Prowl leaned over and rubbed between his wings, “Yes, you need a shot. You need it so Dolly doesn’t get sick. I bet Crystal will even give Dolly a shot so he stays healthy.” 

Crystal smiled. “Of course I can. Right after I give you yours.” 

Bluestreak whimpered, “Don’t want Dolly to get sick.” 

“Neither do I,” Crystal wave said, “Which is why it’s very important that we get you all better.” 

Bluestreak sniffled, “‘Kay. Guess shots are okay. But they hurt. I don’t like to hurt.” 

“No one does, sweety,” Prowl said.

“Arum-apple after?” 

Prowl laughed, “I think we have some. If you are brave about your shot, then you can have one.” 

Blue sighed, “Dolly too?” 

Jazz laughed, “Dolly gets to fuel on his new cube that you got for him. Have you used it yet?” 

Bluestreak gasped. “No! I not fuel Dolly with his new cube!” 

“You can do that when Crystalwave is done with you, bitty,” Prowl said, “Now be a good bot.” 

“I’m always a good bot.” 

“I know you are bitty. You have to be brave though, can you show Dolly how brave you are?” 

Bluestreak gave a small smile and wiggled, “I am the bravest! I will show Dolly how brave he needs to be!” 

“That’s a good bitty, Blue.” Jazz patted Bluestreak’s helm and then headed toward the kitchen to help prepare dinner.

Crystalwave chuckled, “You are an adorable little colt, Bluestreak. Your Papas are lucky to have a foal like you.” 

Crystalwave looked into his bag and pulled out a syringe, “I need you to be brave, bitty. This is going to hurt a bit, but it won’t hurt long. I promise.” 

Bluestreak held out his arm, scrunching his optics closed. “‘Kay, I’m ready. Won’t hurt long?” 

“Not long at all,” Crystalwave promised, and sunk the needle into Bluestreak’s energon line. 

Bluestreak let out a little whimper, but didn’t flinch away. “I’m the bravest.” 

“You were very brave! In fact, I have a small crystal treat for you. For being so very brave.” 

Bluestreak chirped happily at the small crystal treat he had been given. “Thank you!” 

“What lovely manners you have! You are very welcome little one. Who is getting checked next?” 

“I-I guess I can go next,” Barricade mumbled, moving forward. He flushed, looking down shyly. “If that’s okay.” 

“Sure, have a seat. Let me take a look at you.” 

Barricade sat down, twitching about. “Sure.” 

“It won’t hurt too badly, I promise.” 

Crystal began to move around to conduct the exam. However he had barely begun when he frowned at his scanner. “This can’t be right.” 

‘What’s wrong?” Prowl moved closer, worry on his faceplates. 

“It looks like his carrying chamber has been damaged and will need repairs.” 

Barricade whimpered, hunching his shoulders, and swayed in his seat before slumping over. Crystalwave gasped, and caught the mech before he fell over. 

“Oh....what has happened,” Prowl gasped, and helped Crystalwave set Barricade on the floor. “Is he okay?”

“I am not sure. I think that he is just in shock. He should be okay for the most part. He seems to be alright. How did his chamber get damaged like that though?” 

Prowl looked to the side. “We were not in a very safe place before Jazz rescued us. Barricade was taken from us for a time and it was only when Jazz rescued him that we were able to see him again.” 

“How long was he away from you?” 

“I had just begun carrying Bluestreak when Barricade was taken.” 

“Oh, so...nearly two vorns?” Crystalwave asked. 

“Yes,” Prowl agreed, “That sounds about right.” 

“Do you know how many sparklings he carried, it looks like more than one,” Crystalwave said carefully. 

Prowl shook his helm, “He doesn’t like to talk about it. It...upsets him.” 

“Understandably so,” Crystalwave whispered. “He’s a very brave mech.” 

“Yes, he is. How badly hurt is he?” 

“I...I will need to have my mentor verify my readings, but I don’t believe he can carry sparklings anymore. He might be able to sire them, but he will never carry a sparkling to term.” 

Prowl’s helm drooped and gently touched the crest of Barricade's helm. “My poor bitty. My poor, poor sparkling.” 

“I am so sorry,” Crystalwave said. “I wish I had better tidings.” 

“It is not entirely unexpected,” Prowl said quietly. “I knew he had been hurt. I knew he had not been treated well.” He trembled, and Crystalwave reached out. 

“I am so sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize before. There is nothing to be gained from pretending that he is fully healthy when he is not. He will need to get the procedure that you mentioned. We will make certain that he get it.” 

Crystalwave nodded, “He will have the best care possible. I and my mentor will make certain of it.” 

Prowl nodded and stroked the helm of his sparkling. “Thank you. He needs the best care.” 

Crystalwave nodded, “He seems like a very good mech. It is shamefully that he was treated so badly. I hope the mech that did it is sorry for it.” 

“I think he is,” Prowl murmured, frowning. “I’m sure of it.” 

“Good,” Crystalwave said, and gave Barricade a considering look. 

“I think that he is beginning to wake up. I’ll let him recover, and will scan him after everyone else.” 

Crystalwave looked up and gestured to Smokescreen. “I’ll scan you next, if that is okay?” 

Smokescreen nodded and moved to a nearby chair. “You sure he is okay?”

“I’m sure,” Crystalwave said firmly. “He was just overwrought. It happens far more often than you would imagine.” 

Smokescreen frowned, but held still while the mech scanned him, and upon finding nothing wrong went ahead and gave him the vaccination. 

“It might ache a bit for a few days. That is normal. If you have any other symptoms please contact me.” 

Smokescreen nodded, “Sure, I will.” 

Crystalwave then turned to Prowl and gestured to the same chair. “If you will allow me to scan you next? I want to make sure you have not caught the infection from your sparkling.” 

Prowl inclined his helm regally and sat down while Smokescreen sat with Bluestreak. “I understand completely. Please do. I will have Jazz come get scanned when you are done with me. He was carrying Bluestreak around the village for most of the sol two sols ago.” 

Crystalwave nodded, and began the scan, which came back clean. “Luckily we will not have to treat you for an active infection. I would still like to give you the booster as a precaution.” 

“If you think that is best.” 

“I do,” Crystalwave murmured, preparing the syringe.

Prowl didn’t flinch when it sank into his line, “Thank you for all of your help. We do appreciate it.” 

“It is my duty. I am grateful that I have a good mentor who has taught me so much, that I can help your kind family.” 

Prowl smiled, “We are all grateful though.” 

Bluestreak wiggled in Smokescreen’s grip, “Dolly need his shot too! Dolly can’t gets sicks! He is a good Dolly!” 

Crystalwave gave him a bright smile, “Sure, bring him over to me, bitlet. We will make sure he is all healthy.”

Bluestreak squealed happily, and ran off to get his Dolly once Smokescreen sat him down on the floor. 

“He is a happy little thing, isn’t he?” Crystalwave said. 

“Always,” Prowl agree. 

It wasn’t long before Bluestreak hurried back into the room with Dolly in his arms and a tiny cube in the other. “I brought Dolly’s cube! I can fuel him after you make him all better! He is a good Dolly!” 

Crystalwave had to stifle a laugh at how earnest the little mech. It was so adorable. “Well, let me see!” 

He selected an empty syringe and gently poked it lightly into the doll’s fabric arm and depressed the plunger. “There. Your doll will be just fine! Look how brave he was! He didn’t even say ouch!” 

Bluestreak gasped, “He didn’t! He’s so brave!”

“He is,” Crystalwave agreed, “The bravest. You must be proud.” 

“I am! I am!” Bluestreak singsonged, and tipped the cube to his Dolly mouth. “Drink dolly, drink!” 

He carefully tipped the cube until it was gone. Then he gasped as he leveled it and it ‘refilled’ before his optics. “Look Papa! Look Magic! Magic cube for Dolly!” 

“So I see, he is a very lucky doll!” 

“Yus! He is bravest and luckiest dolly!”

Crystalwave smiled, “Luckiest dolly to have you I think.” 

Bluestreak gasped, “Because of me?!?!”

“Yes, you are a real sweetspark,” Crystalwave said. “I can tell.” 

“I AM?!?!” 

Crystalwave giggled, “Yes, you are. A very, very good sparklet. You creators are very lucky to have you.” 

Bluestreak gasped, flushed from chevron to pedtip, and looked down shyly.

Prowl smiled, “Yes, we are very lucky to have him. He is our sweet sparkling and he has been a blessing to us.” 

“Indeed he is, Prowler. Crystalwave? Can you look at his flank in other form? He has...some scarring. Can you see if you can reduce it?” Jazz looked at Bluestreak with a worried look as he reentered the room. 

“I can see what can be done, yes,” the medic said carefully. “Can you please transform, bitty.” 

Bluestreak put his dolly down carefully before doing just that, he prance about, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I just just need to see your flank. Come here, yes. I see what you mean Jazz. We can try a nanite treatment.”

“Thank you Crystalwave. Anything that reduce the signs of...what we left is appreciated.” 

“Prowl...can you tell me how your sparkling got such marks? These are…” 

“Prowl was stolen, abducted. The one who stole him, …...took him. The sparklings are the result. The mech forced the poor bitties to work when they still sparklings, including little Blue. When he didn’t think they worked hard enough, he used a crop on them.” 

Crystalwave’s servo trembled at the information Jazz had whispered to him. It was horrifying that any mech could treat such a young sparkling in such a way.

“I am so sorry this happened to you,”Crystal wave whispered. “You must be so very strong and brave to have made it through this.” 

“I am neither,” Prowl said, “Just very lucky.” 

“Your sparklings...” 

“Are truly a blessing from Primus,” Prowl said.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl smiled as he watched Jazz sigh. He knew that Jazz was a mech who preferred to act instead of plan and would rather be out playing with Bluestreak or helping Barricade and Smokescreen with their homework. 

His creators were debating things that really seemed to make little difference to him anymore. When he had been a little colt he had had dreams of how perfect his bonding ceremony would be, now he just wanted to actually make it to the altar this time. 

“Prowl? What do you think about the dinner after the ceremony? Do you have any preferences about the energon?” Nightshade asked. 

“Truthfully creator...I don’t care. I don’t want any of this. I just want to be bonded. And...I don’t need the rest,” Prowl said, after a long pause. 

Nightshade stared, “You can’t mean that, bitty. You were so excited the first time.” 

“And that went so very well creator. Things change, I’ve changed. I don’t need all of this...it’s not important.” 

Jazz frowned, “Y’ah might not need it, Prowler, but you deserve you. I am not letting /him// ruin our bonding sol again. We are going to have the whole thing, because you deserve it, Prowler. We can have Bluestreak be the paint-bearer. He will be adorable with ribbons in his mane and tail.” 

Prowl had to laugh, Bluestreak would be adorable as paint-bearer. “What about Smokescreen and Barricade? They should have a role as well in our ceremony.” 

“Well,” Jazz said, “Bluestreak could be the crystal bearer I think he would like that, don’t you? Smokescreen could come down the aisle with the paint, and Barricade could be the best mech.” 

Prowl nodded, “That sounds...nice. You are so thoughtful, love.” 

“You deserve the best.” 

Prowl ducked his helm, flushing. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Prowler. I am going to make sure that this bonding ceremony is everything that you deserve and should have had last time.” 

“You don’t have to, I would be happy with something small.” 

Jazz pressed a kiss to Prowl’s lips. “That would never do for you, sweetspark. You deserve the very best of everything.” 

“Jazz! You really don’t have t-” 

“Yes, I do Prowler.” 

Prowl ducked his helm, “You are too good to me.” 

“I would move mountains for you, love. You have to know that.” 

Prowl’s doorwings fluttered, “I would for you as well.” 

“I know,” Jazz purred.

“Are the two of you going to help us pick out the crystal cake?” Bastion said, interrupting their exchange. 

Jazz and Prowl exchanged a look and chuckled. “Of course. We could always have a cy-clovercake and make Bluestreak very happy.” 

They all laughed at the idea. “Prowler, we can’t do that! We would find poor Bluestreak stuck in the side of the cake, too full of cake to move.” 

That brought another round of laughter. Bastien and Nightshade laughed as well, and shook their helms. “That would be a sight to see for certain.” 

Bluestreak wandered into the room, peeking around the corner, “Papa, you have cy-clover cakes? I heard you say you had cy-clover cakes!” 

“No, bitty, we don’t, I’m sorry to say.” 

Bluestreak’s wings drooped, “But papa! I want that!” 

Jazz chuckled, “I’m sure we can get you something bitty. Do you want to taste the cakes with us?”

Bluestreak gasped, “Yes! Please, Papa Jazz!” 

Bluestreak bounced excitedly, “Cakes! Cakes!” He suddenly paused and gasped. “Can Dolly taste them too?! I don’t want him to be left out!” 

Prowl chuckled. “Dolly can have a small amount- a crumb really. Dolly doesn’t need a lot. He fuels so much with that magic cube you have after all!” 

Bluestreak nodded, “I’ll go get Dolly!” 

They watched the youngling run out or the room. “He’s very enthusiastic,” Jazz grinned. 

“He is,” Prowl said. “It is what I love about him. Such a good spark.” 

Soon Bluestreak came back, Dolly in hand. “Cakes now?” 

Nightshade cut off a small slice, and put it on a little plate which he handed to Bluestreak. “Yes, little one.” 

Blustreak gasped, “Crystals!” 

“Yes, we need you and Dolly to help us pick the very best one so we can order it for your Papa’s and Jazz’s bonding ceremony. It is a very important job, are you sure you are up for it?” 

Bluestreak wiggled and his sensorpanels flutter quickly in excitement. “Yus! I pick the bestest cake for my Papas!” 

Bastien smiled, “I knew we could count on you.” 

Bluestreak tried each of the samples enthusiastically, nibbling the crystalcakes daintily. “Oh, papa, PAPA! This one! This one is the BEST!” Bluestreak said, optics wide. 

Jazz squinted, “Is that cy-clover cake?”

“It is the best cake ever, Papa Jazz. The BEST,” Bluestreak said, eating the crumbs. 

Jazz gave Prowl’s creator’s a suspicious look, “I think this tasting has been fixed.” 

Bastion and Nightshade looked affronted at the accusation. “Fixed? We have an impartial judge and a variety of flavors! How is it fixed?” 

“You both know that Bluestreak loved cy-clover more than anything!” 

Prowl laughed, “Let it be Jazz. Bluestreak will at least help ensure there are no leftovers of it.” 

Jazz laughed, “True about that. You like the cy-clover cake, Bluestreak? Are you sure?”

“It is the best,” Bluestreak declared. “The best!” He offered his dolly a crumb, and squealed, “Dolly agrees. Best cake ever.” 

Jazz shook his helm, “Oh bitty. What are we going to do with you?” 

“You will give me my cake to judge,” Bluestreak said gravely, “More cy-clover cake. I must check it all, and Dolly will help.” 

All four of the laughed and Bluestreak pouted at them. Right up until he stole Jazz’s remaining portion of the cy-clover cake and ate it while offering crumbs to his dolly. “Dolly says its not nice to laugh at me! I should get all the cy-clover cake since you are being mean to me!” 

Prowl gave Bluestreak a stern look. “Dolly said that did he?” 

Bluestreak nodded and made Dolly nod too. “Yes, he did! All the cake!” 

“Do not lie, bitty, and do not take other people’s things. That is a very bad way to be.” 

Bluestreak gasped, “I’m not bad, papa. I’m not bad! I’m a good bitty.” 

“You are, most of the time, “ Jazz said, and laughed at the look on Bluestreak’s face. The righteous indignation was precious on the little mechling’s faceplates. 

“Papa Jazz....Bad. BAD!” 

Jazz laughed, “Are you scolding me, bitty.” 

“I am,” Bluestreak said and put his hands on his hips. 

Bastien laughed, “He looks just like you and your carrier, Prowl, when you two scold.” 

Nightshade tried to frown but instead chuckled, “He does! it is adorable!” 

Bluestreak looked at Nightshade and preened, “Yus! I’m adorable! I’m a good bitty!”

OoOoOoOo

Barricade walked beside Crystalwave as they made their way through the little crystal garden not far from Barricade’s grand-creator’s home. He was still surprised the mech had asked him to accompany him to the gardens. His wings flicked happily, shyly. 

“It is very beautiful here,” Barricade said, glancing over at his companion. 

“Yes, it is. I am glad you like it here. Do you know much about crystals? I could point out different kinds if you like.” 

Barricade looked away, hating how stupid he felt. “I...I suppose. If you wouldn’t mind. I..haven’t had much time to spare enjoying them.” 

“I don’t mind at all. A lot of mechs don’t care about the crystals at all, aside from if they are edible. I love helping take care of this garden. Would you like to join me sometime? I could show you how to care for the crystals.” 

Barricade’s field with pleasure and embarrassment, “I would enjoy that greatly.” 

Crystalwave beamed, “Wonderful. Th-that is wonderful.” 

Barricade ducked his helm, “Yeah. you know...I--I like you. R-right?”

“I like you too.” 

Feeling greatly daring, he reached out a servo and gingerly took one of Crystalwave’s in his. Crystalwave thankfully didn’t pull away from him, but instead moved closer and gave his servo a little squeeze. “I am glad that you like me back. Come over here! I want you to try the sweet crystals!” 

Still holding Barricade’s servo, he gave a little tug and moved over to another section of crystals. Barricade felt warm inside. He had never felt like this before. He liked it.   
The moved to a towering green crystal with many jagged edges. Crystalwave reached out, breaking off a sliver. He broke it in half and offered part of the crystal to Barricade with a shy smile, “This one is my favourite.” 

Barricade took it, and gingerly put a piece in his mouth. “Oh....OH! This is delicious,” he said in surprise, optics wide. 

“Want to try another?” Crystalwave asked, not letting go of Barricade’s hand. 

“Please. I would like that.” 

Crystalwave smiled and broke off another sliver of the crystals and handed it to Barricade. “Here you go! Next we can try some of the foal crystals. They always have plenty of that so we can have more than just a few slivers.” 

“Foal crystals? Why are they called that?” 

Crystalwave looked at Barricade and then pointed to an overgrown looking section. “Those are the foal crystals! They grow very fast, are fairly brittle and are almost too sweet in flavor. They are usually grazed well by the foals when they walk the garden. “

“Oh...can I try one?” Barricade asked, moving closer to the crystal. 

“Of course,” Crystalwave smiled and reached down breaking off a crystal. He handed it to Barricade before taking one of his own. 

Barricade took a careful bite, “It is almost too sweet, but I think I like it.” 

“Would you like to try some more crystals? There are more down the path,” Crystalwave said and squeezed Barricade’s hand.

Barricade smiled, “Sure. What kind are they?” 

Crystalwave smiled back, “Well, there is a little patch of various coras and a section of crumble rust crystals. They are what they make ruststicks out of.” 

“Really? Bluestreak loves ruststicks.” 

Crystalwave laughed, “Your brother loves anything sweet. I have a strong suspicion that he is going to get very chubby from all the sweets everyone gives him.” 

“Probably. I can’t think that that is a bad thing. He did without for so very long.” 

Crystalwave nodded, “True. He should have been spoiled rusty from the start. He is...such a good spark.” 

Crystalwave lead him around a bend to a large crystal that grew in great spindly branches, “Cora, well, one kind of cora. There is more further down.” 

“Is that really edible? It looks so...strange,” Barricade said. 

“It is, I promise you. It is a delicacy in some circles. It almost looks organic, doesn’t it?” Crystalwave broke a small branch off and offered it to Barricade. 

Barricade took a small bite of the strange crystal and blinked in surprise at the flavor. 

Crystalwave smiled at the reaction. “It is good, isn’t it? If you want make a note of the crystals that you like the best. We can get a basket and gather some shards for you to take home.” 

Barricade gave Crystalwave a small smile. “I would like that.” 

Crystalwave’s lips curled into a smile, and he took Barricade’s hand again, “There is more of course. White Cora and Blue. You might like both. We can gather shards as we go back through, and I’m pretty sure I have an extra pot at home we can use to put your starts in.” 

“That is very nice of you,” Barricade murmured. 

They walked hand in hand down the trail until Crystalwave stopped them again in front of another growth, The branches were more spindly in this one and ended in a lace-like formation. It was white, brightly so. 

“Careful they crumble easily when broken from the branches,” Crystalwave warned. The first branch Barricade broke off crumbled to dust, the second he managed to collect. It was sweet, but mellowly so, and seemed to melt on Barricade’s glossa. 

“This is delicious! What is it? It is the best thing I have ever tasted. Most of the treats at home are far too sweet for me.” 

Crystalwave chuckled, “It is called lacewing. I am not surprised that a lot of the sweets at your home are a bit too sweet. Your younger brother and carrier both really like cy-clover and it is very very sweet. Too sweet for many people beyond a single blossom or two.”

Barricade nodded as he ate the last bit of lacewing. He moaned. It was so very, very good. The best thing ever. 

He didn’t protest when Crystalwave stared, and offered him another piece. “Here, you should eat this too.” 

Crystalwave’s fans kicked on, loudly, startling Barricade. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, no...nothing wrong. Do you want another piece?” 

Barricade frowned. “Are you sure you are alright?” 

“I am fine. Are you sure you don’t want some more?” 

“I am fine. Besides, we need to leave some for others.” 

“I am sure you have a bit more and it would be fine.” 

Barricade shook his helm, “No, I am fine. Besides, I said that I would watch Bluestreak while everyone went to the market.” 

“Oh, well...would you like a bit of company?” 

Barricade’s field flushed with pleasure, “If it wouldn’t be any trouble. You don’t have any plans for the rest of the sol?”

“Nothing important, and anyway I would rather spend it would you.” 

“Oh...oh...that would be...nice. Thank you.” Barricade’s doorwings fluttered happily. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“I’m positive.” 

Barricade blushed and looked away. “Well, if you are certain. I am sure that Bluestreak would be happy to see you. He has so much energy it takes two mechs to keep an optic on him at times.”

Crystalwave laughed, “I remember being like that when I was a sparkling. He will be fine. Maybe we can talk some more while we watch him.” 

“I would like that,” Barricade said, and smiled shyly. “I would like that a lot.” 

“So would I,” Crystalwave said, and grabbed his hand, holding on tightly. “I...maybe it’s too soon...we haven’t known each other long, but do you think...would you mind if I courted you?” 

Barricade stopped and stared, completely speechless. 

“You….you what? You want to do what? I...I… We...I have to go.” 

Barricade transformed into his unicorn frame and raced back towards his home, leaving Crystalwave behind to stare at his retreating form.

Crystalwave could feel his spark ache as Barricade fled. He had messed up, pushed too fast. Slag! He was an idiot.

OoOoOoOo

Barricade ran all the way to his grandcreator’s home. His spark hammered in his chest. He didn’t even know what he was running from. He wanted Crystalwave to court him. He wanted to be happy with that mech, but he was so very terrified it was some illusion. That Onslaught would come back and rip him away from all of it. 

He finally reached their home, he was venting heavily and half delirious. 

“Barricade, sparkling, what is the matter,” Prowl asked looking alarmed.

He transformed, threw himself into Prowl’s arms and began sobbing. 

“Barricade! What is wrong?” Prowl asked growing more alarmed as Barricade did not answer him, only cried harder. 

Prowl drew Barricade close to himself and gently rubbed his backstrut while trying to calm him down enough that he could find out who had upset his sparkling so much. Who ever it was would have to deal with him for this. 

Barricade had suffered so much already. He should not be sobbing in Prowl’s arms, not ever again. He had lost Barricade once, he would not let it happen again. His spark had broken having his first sparkling taken from him, and then to know that Barricade was a prisoner like Prowl had made the wound all the deeper. 

Barricade cried until he simply could not any longer. His shoulder shook as he whimpered still, his optical fluid stores long since dried up. Finally he stilled, hugging Prowl tightly. 

“What happened, sparkling? Did somemech hurt you?” 

When Barricade finally answered his voice was scratchy and full of static, “No. Nomech hurt me. C-carrier. C-crystalwave asked to c-court me.” 

“I thought you liked him?” Prowl asked. 

Barricade whimpered again, “I do.” 

“Then what is wrong? I can speak to him if you want? We can have one of the other healers do the check-ups on us instead of him. Would that help?” 

Barricade shook his helm. “I, I don’t know. I really like him, but what if he turns out to be like… /him//. I...I couldn’t go back to that, Papa. I won’t! I will offline myself before I let that happen!” 

Prowl drew Barricade tight against his chest. “Oh, sparkling. I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you. So would your grand-creators and Jazz already has. We won’t let you get hurt by anyone ever again. I do not think Crystalwave is like that though. He seems like a very honorable mech. Very kind and thoughtful.”

“He acts that way. My spark says he is and I want to believe it, but sometimes it’s so hard,” Barricade vented softly. “I made a fool of myself running off like I did. He must think I’m horrible.” 

“i doubt that. Just go back to him and explain. I’m sure he will understand.” 

“You really think so,” Barricade asked in a small voice. 

“I’m sure of it,” Prowl said, and pressed a kiss to Barricade’s chevron.

Barricade however, trembled and shook. “What, what if he doesn’t forgive me? What if I messed everything up and he hates me now?” 

Prowl sighed, his sparkling was hurting so bad. “All you can do is try. If he doesn’t forgive you then it is better to find out now rather than later. You deserve someone who understands all of you, not just the parts that they like.” 

Barricade nodded, and scrubbed at his faceplates, "I do?"

"Yes, you do. Now lets get you inside and get some coolant in you."

"Thank you, carrier."

Prowl smiled faintly, "I love you, bilet. We all love you."

“I love you too, Papa.” 

Prowl ushered his bitty into the house and onto a chair. “Sit, I will get you some coolant and maybe a goodie or two.” 

Barricade set his elbows on the table and leaned until his helm was cradled in his servos. He had made a mess of everything again. How did he always ruin everything? 

The sound of ped steps made him look up, but instead of his creator coming back he saw Bluestreak looking at him and frowning. “‘Cade? What’s wrong? You look sad? Do you want me to get Dolly for you? He is the bestest at cheering me up! I bet he can cheer you up too!” 

Barricade laughed weakly and scooped his littlest brother up onto his lap. “I think you can do a much better job than Dolly, Blue.” 

Bluestreak gasped, “I do? Even better than dolly?” 

“Even better, I promise,” Barricade said. 

Bluestreak looked doubtful, “But Dolly is the best dolly.” 

“And you are the best Blue,” Barricade said. 

Prowl came back in, and placed a tray in front of Barricade, “Drink up, sweetspark.” 

Barricade picked up the cube and took a sip to keep his Papa from worrying. He drew Bluestreak close his chest and felt a pang as he suddenly realized that if he had kept his first sparkling from offlining, he would have been Bluestreak’s age by now.   
He wished for a moment that he was holding his own bitty before pressing a kiss to Bluestreak’s helm and a hug. “I am feeling a bit better already, Papa. Bluestreak came to cheer me up.” 

“So I see. That was very nice of you Bluestreak.” 

“I’m the best Bluestreak! ‘Cade said so!” 

Prowl laughed, “You are indeed, Bitty.

Barricade hugged Bluestreak a little tighter before finally setting him down on the floor. “I should probably go find Crys. I hope he will still talk to me.” Barricade’s wings drooped, and he startled at the knock on the door. He followed Prowl too see who it was, and to his shock it was Crystalwave himself. 

“Oh! Barricade! I was so scared you were hurt!” 

Barricade flinched and sank into the seat. What was Crystalwave doing here? Was he going to yell at him? Tell him that he hated him? Tell him- he had been scared? He blinked in surprise. “You...you were? But, why?” 

Crystalwave looked at Barricade and felt his spark ache. Barricade looked so frightened and worried. Was this because of him? “Of course I was worried! You took off right after I asked to court you. I am sorry. I am not sure what I said that offended you, but if you explain it then I will do my utmost to never do it again.” 

Barricade stared, and wondered if he was misunderstanding what the mech was saying, “You were scared?” he asked dumbly, blinking in confusion. “Scared for me?” 

“It was too soon, I know it was too soon. I should have waited. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what got into me, or rather I know what got into me. I care about you greatly. There I go again. I’m sorry.”

“D-don’t be sorry,” Barricade said, looking gobsmacked. 

Crystalwave looked up, “I need to be, I acted like an idiot. I am sorry. Could we pretend none of that happened? We can pick up where we were in the crystal garden except I will take it as slow as you need me too. I am willing to go at your pace because I know you have had bad experiences in the past.” 

Barricade had no idea how to respond to that. None. 

Bluestreak shifted on Barricades lap and looked from Barricade to Crystalwave. “Did you two fight? You should say sorry and make up! Do you need Dolly, Crystalwave? He can make you feel better!” 

“There is only one person who can make me feel better, Bluestreak but thank you.” 

Bluestreak gasped, “Only one mech?”

Crystalwave nodded, “Yes. Only one.” 

Barricade’s doorwings fluttered nervously, “You aren’t mad?” 

Crystalwave shook his helm, “Why would I be mad? I upset you. If anything you should be mad at me.” 

Barricade shook his helm, “You d-didn’t do anything wrong.”

Barricade looked to the side and saw his creator walk in to scoop up Bluestreak from his lap. “I think that Barricade and Crystalwave need some privacy Bluestreak. Why don’t we go see if your art is ready to be picked up from the classroom? We can stop and graze on the way back.”

Bluestreak wiggled, “Yes, gets arts! Arts will cheer up ‘Cade! We gots to go gets them, Papa!” 

“Of course. Let’s go get them.” 

Barricade watched them go, “I d-do want you to court me.” 

“You do?” 

“I do,” Barricade said with more conviction. “I think you could make me happy. I’ve never been happy. Not really, and I would like to give it a try.” 

Crystalwave quivered, “You do? You think so?”

Barricade nodded shyly. “I..I do.” 

Crystalwave hesitantly reached out and cupped Barricade’s helm. “I am honored that you trust me that much. I swear that I will never do anything to betray your trust. You are everything I have ever wanted in my life.” 

“I-I am?” 

Crystalwave smiled, “You really are. I think you will make me happy too. I really, really do. You are sweet and wonderful...and...I...I just adore you.” 

Barricade inched closer, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Crystalwave chuckled. “I’m completely serious.” 

Barricade looked to the side, “But, I’m not any of those things. I am...just me. I...can’t even make myself happy. How can I be sure that I can make you happy?” 

Crystalwave looked at Barricade with a soft look, a gentle smile on his faceplates. “But you are sweet and wonderful, Barricade. Even if you don’t know it. You make me happy by being yourself and letting me help you.” 

Barricade could feel his plating heating up as he blushed. Crystalwave always made him feel so strange but wonderful. It was so different from what….had happened before. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. 

Crystalwave smiled, “I’m sure we'll figure it out, sweetling. I think we can do nearly anything if we put out processors together.” 

Barricade smiled feeling suddenly reassured. This mech was nothing at all like Onslaught. “I think you are right. We can.”

OoOoOoOo

Prowl shifted nervously. He could hardly believe this sol had come at last. He was finally bonding to Jazz! His creators had taken his creations to get ready and he was at last alone with his thoughts.

He was excited and terrified. Excited to finally bond with the mech he loved and give his sparkling the Papa they had always deserved. Terrified that somehow history would repeat itself and something would happen to ruin the sol.

Nightshade puttered around, bringing out little boxes containing family heirlooms, “Now, this was your great-great grand carrier’s,” he chattered, offering up some plating decorations, “I think it will look nice with your colouration. We don’t want to go overboard, but a few jewels won’t be amiss. Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?”

“Several times, creator,” Prowl found himself smiling. So soon and he would be with Jazz forever. 

“Well, you look beautiful and a few pieces will make you look even more so.” Nightshade began to fuss around with the heirlooms. The first piece was a small drop shaped gem that fit between his chevron. The matching cuffs for his forearms were next. 

Prowl smiled slightly as he watched his creator fuss over him this way. “Thank you carrier for your help.” 

NIghtshade smiled and pressed a kiss to Prowl’s chevron. “You are welcome. I am just so sorry that it has taken so long. We should have helped Jazz search for you.” 

“You didn’t know I was alive. It’s....it’s okay, creator. Jazz found me. He brought me back.” 

“He did, but we could have done me. I’m so sorry, bitlet. We failed you,” Nightshade whispered. 

“Don’t say that. You never failed me.”

“We did though. We let you get taken, we didn’t search hard enough. We….we should have found you before this. If we had helped Jazz search, we might have found you sooner. We could have stopped some of the sorrows that you had to endure.” 

“Carrier, I am here now. I am sure you did everything that you could. I don’t blame you for anything.” 

Nightshade drew Prowl close in a hug. “I know. We love you so much Prowl. Never forget that.” 

Prowl nodded, "I won't. As horrible as it was, as much as I suffered I can't regret it though. I would not have my sparklings if it had not happened. I love them dearly and I cannot regret their creation."

Nightshade pressed a light kiss to Prowl’s chevron. “I know, we love your sparklings too. We can’t regret having them in our lives. Look at me, babbling on! Come, let’s get you ready. The ceremony should start soon.” 

Prowl nodded and let his creator take over applying the last of the heirloom jewelry. Nightshade stepped away and smiled. “You look so handsome, Prowl.”

“Thank you papa, thank you so much,” he rose on shaky peds and hugged his creator. 

“You are welcome, sweetspark. I hope this day brings you happiness.” 

“I hope it does as well,” Prowl said, and ducked his helm. 

Nightshade took his hand and lead him out of the room, “Are you sure you are ready?”

“I am very sure, Papa. I have wanted to bond to Jazz for so long now.” 

Nightshade smiled and opened the door outside where the ceremony would be taking place. Prowl looked around as he walked outside. There was Papa Bastion by the altar. 

Barricade and Smokescreen sat in chairs nearby. Barricade held the pot of bonding paint in his lap while Smokescreen held the ancient bonding brushes that had been in Jazz and Prowl’s families for years. 

Prowl frowned and looked around. Where was Bluestreak? 

His browplates wrinkled as he looked around trying to figure out where his youngest had gone. Finally he spotted some movement on the other side of the cake, Bluestreak peaked around the side. His faceplates were smeared with icing, a big glob on his nasal plating. 

“Bluestreak! What are you doing?” 

“Nuffin’, Papa! I’m doing nuffin’. ‘Specting the cake.” 

“You are inspecting the cake?” Prowl asked in exasperation. 

Bluestreak nodded, “Has to be good enough for you and Papa Jazz.” 

“Oh?” Prowl asked, “Is it?” 

“Oh yus! Dolly and I agree that it is the bestest of cakes. It is good!” 

“Really. That is good to know. Now please come over here so we can get the cake and frosting off of your faceplates. And no more ‘inspecting’ the cake until I say you can have some, Bluestreak.” 

Bluestreak immediately wiped his faceplates with his servo, smearing cake and frosting all over. He then licked his servo clean. “See Papa! All clean!” 

“Bluestreak, come here sweetspark. You are getting it all over yourself.” 

“Dolly says I’m all clean!” 

“Well...I think Dolly might be fibbing.” 

Bluestreak gasped, and pulled his doll against his sparkplates. “Dolly would never fib, papa. He’s a good dolly!” 

Prowl shook his helm and grabbed a cleaning mesh off the table. “Oh, bitty.” 

Prowl knelt in front of Bluestreak and carefully cleaned his faceplates. Once he was certain that Bluestreak was clean, he carefully cleaned off Dolly as well. “There, now you are both clean. Go sit with your brothers, we are about to start.” 

Bluestreak nodded and hurried over to his chair next to Barricade.

The priest finally came into the room, nodding at Prowl, “It is good to see you all.” 

Prowl nodded, “It is good to see you as well,” he move up to the altar, kneeling before it. Jazz would be here soon. His doorwings quivered at that thought. Jazz would be here soon! He had to keep reminding himself, otherwise he would get up and run away in fear. 

Finally he heard the music begin to play and could hear Jazz’s pedsteps as he came closer. He was so excited to finally bond to the mech of his dreams. It was going to be wonderful! Jazz knelt next to him and Prowl could feel his spark pulse in joy as Jazz took his servo in his. 

The priest drew out an ornate length of wire cord, made of tiny strands of frail copper, bronze silver and gold that had been twined together into a massive rope interlaced together. “If there is any who opposes this bonding, let them speak now or forever abstain.”

Prowl invented sharply, and waited to hear someone call out. That voice never came.

“With this strand I bind these two sparks together, in this life and the next,” the priest droned on as he carefully wound the cord around Jazz and Prowl’s joined hands. “With all of Primus’ joy and blessing.” The priest nodded to them solemnly, “Do you have the paint?” 

“We do,” Jazz said. “Blessed paint to bind us together.” 

“What of the brushes, are they prepared?” 

Prowl nodded, “They are, blessed brushes that have sealed joyful bonds for many generations.” 

“Bring them forth.” 

Barricade, Smokescreen and Bluestreak moved towards the altar. Barricade guiding Bluestreak as Bluestreak stared at the pot of paint he was carrying, being extra careful not to spill any with the tip of his glossa poking out in concentration. 

The priest smiled as he took the bottle from the youngling, and offered it first to Jazz, who dipped the brush that Smokescreen had handed him. 

“With this paint you show all the world of your bonding and your commitment to each other,” the priest intoned. 

Jazz leaned in, carefully painting and intricate ring around Prowl’s finger. His designation entwined with Prowl’s. The design twined up his arm. It burned, but Prowl held still as the nanites in the paint settled in. 

His hand was shaking as he accepted the brush from Jazz. 

He carefully began to paint Jazz’s finger, working along his servo and then up his arm. He had planned out the design all those vorns ago and he had imagined how he would add to it while he was trapped with Vortex. 

It was marked with the sigils for their names, as well as signs of love, hope, joy, friendship and forever. It held all of his fondest wishes for how their bonded life would be. 

Jazz’s field flared, “It’s beautiful, love.” 

“Not as beautiful as you.” 

Prowl finally handed the brush to Smokescreen and they both turned back the the priest. “This paint seals your bond, you are one before Primus.” 

They both knelt, holding hands tightly as the priest lead the closing prayer. Prowl’s spark hammered in his chest. They had done it. They had really done it!

The Priest untied the cord from their servos at the end of the prayer and gave the ritual closing. “As it had been done, so mote it be!” 

Bluestreak immediately sprang up from his seat, “Time for cakes!” 

Prowl and Jazz looked back at Bluestreak in surprise and then began to laugh. Luckily, the priest joined in and didn’t take offense. “Yes, little one. Now you can have cake.” 

Bluestreak ran into the reception area making a beeline for the cake. The rest followed in a more leisurely fashion, Prowl and Jazz hand in hand as they went to join their family and celebrate their nuptials. 

Prowl leaned his helm against Jazz’s shoulder. They could finally have a new life together, with their sparklings that they would raise together. All three of the sparklings were standing next to the cake, Barricade and Smokescreen restraining Bluestreak from diving helm first into the cy-clover blossom cake. 

“Papas! Papas! Hurry! Cake!” 

A new beginning for them all.


End file.
